Scrapbook: From Shikamaru and Temari to the Naras
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: You know how they met, now witness how they fall in love and grow together as a family. Collection of one-shots about the stories of Shikamaru and Temari.
1. The First Date

Just a few words before the actual story begins:

This story is basically a one-shot collection, I tried to fill up all the missing blanks in the lives of Shikamaru and Temari (starting point: Shikamaru Hiden) and afterwards, the growth of the two and their little one.

This is fun to write, and hopefully fun for you to read.

Alright then … here it goes!

Warning: spoilers from hiden novels and movie

* * *

She has always liked the weather here in Konoha.

Not too dry, not too extreme. Full of green plants, full of life.

She smiled at the two doormen as she entered the familiar gates of the village.

 _What are their names again?_ She shrugged it off. It does not matter.

She has a mission, and more importantly, she has a date.

She knew her way to the Hokage tower, and several minutes later, she stood in front of the new Hokage – Hatake Kakashi, the silver-haired man covered his sharingan with his headband, his face beneath a mask. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Ah, Temari." He greeted her in a relaxed tone. "How is everything going on in Suna?"

"Everything is well, Lord Sixth." She replied with an affirming nod. "The Kazekage sends his regards."

"I appreciate that."

Temari took out a missive and placed it on Kakashi's table, which was already covered with stacks of paper and binders.

"Here is the secret missive from the Kazekage."

"I acknowledge that I have received it, thank you."

"No problem." She smiled. "If that's all, then …"

"Sure, you may leave." Kakashi turned his head back to the stack of papers he had to go through.

Just as Temari was turning around, heading for the door. She heard the masked man's voice again.

"Have fun on your date, Temari."

She felt her eyebrows twitching; she did not say anything as her face turned crimson with embarrassment.

"Just so you know, Shikamaru turned down a mission just to go on a date with you." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, closing his one eye. "Well, that's all."

"See you, Lord Sixth." She muttered quickly before leaving the Hokage's office.

Kakashi was laughing silently beneath his mask.

 _Spring has come for you too, Temari._

* * *

Temari was walking back to her hotel, staring at the ground as she treaded along.

After that mission to the Land of Silence, he asked her out on a date.

She had not felt this happy for quite some time now, but now that she knew the normal Shikamaru is back, that usual "the whole world Is such a pain in the ass", that Shikamaru who would rely on her, just as she would rely on him.

But on top of that, to think that he would reject a mission.

 _To go on a date with her._

That meant something.

He was no longer that brat who complained about everything; he took on a lot more responsibility, while he still complained, he is different.

He became a man, like his teacher and father. He became someone that she could rely on.

She chuckled a little, and kept walking. She did not realise she took a few wrong turns and was almost an hour late.

When she got back to the hotel, he was already waiting for her.

"Yo." He greeted her with one closed eye and a lazy smile on his face. He stood next to the reception counter, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Well, if you are good to go, then we can go get some dinner now."

"It's already that late?" Temari didn't realize, until she turned and looked at the ticking clock hanging over the receptionist.

"Yeah," he yawned and turned at her.

"Sorry for being late."

"It's okay."

She smiled at him and walked ahead of him.

He smiled and sluggishly followed behind her.

"I didn't even tell you where we are heading yet," he muttered, brows furrowed but smiling. "Troublesome woman."

* * *

He gently lifted the cloth at the entrance of the small cozy restaurant.

She lowered her head a little and walked in. It was not spacious, but it was warm, like a family's dining room.

"Ah Shikamaru-san," greeted the middle aged lady who was holding bowls of rice in her hands. "Just take a seat over there.

He nodded and led her to a table by the side of a window. The two sat down across each other.

Temari looked around. "This place is nice." She said quietly.

"We will get two orders of chestnut rice." Shikamaru turned his head and spoke to the lady, who nodded happily before entering the kitchen.

Temari raised an eyebrow; she was impressed.

"I remembered that you like chestnuts, they have great chestnut rice here." Shikamaru smiled.

"I do." She glanced out of the window. "So eh …"

"Hmmm…"

The two fell silent, just staring at each other for a second before sharing a mutual smile.

Temari changed her hairstyle - she parted her sandy blonde hair sideways, tying two instead of four ponytails. Her face was still beautiful the way it is – with minimal make up, her gaze strong yet comforting. She wore a purple long-sleeved blouse and dark blue skirt, apart from a grey top – something like what she used to wear back at the time she saved him from Tayuya. But it was more reserved, more mature – more like who she is right now.

Shikamaru looked more or less the same, he followed the standard Konoha dress code, flak jackets and all, but he kept his headband around his arm. Despite all that, he grew into the fine man he is today. Someone that Konoha, even the five shinobi villages cannot live without.

Their mutual silence was broken when the lady approached their table with their orders.

"Here are your orders. Dig in." The lady announced cheerfully as she placed two bowls, filled to the brim in front of them.

"Thanks," Shikamaru took a pair of chopsticks for Temari and strated to eat.

"So," Temari said after swallowing a mouthful of the steaming rice. "How's everything going after the Land of Silence mission?"

"Well, Lord Sixth gave me a break from work, so I pretty much played shougi and watched clouds during my holiday." He dismissed the question quickly, as if he did not almost lost his sanity in that mission.

"I thought your holiday ended today." She wanted to see how he would react.

"Yes, but I kind of extended it." He shrugged. "Come on, the food is getting cold."

Temari smiled and started to put the food in her mouth.

"You know, Lord Sixth told me." Temari looked up at him. "About the mission and all."

"It is just a troublesome bodyguard assignment, anyone could do it." He shrugged again. "Besides, I have something more valuable to do."

"Valuable, huh." Temari grinned at him, and took another bite.

The two talked about the next projects at the Shinobi Union, about reconstruction and training schemes to be implemented all over the shinobi world.

They talked and talked until the bowl in front of them became empty.

It was late when they left the shop. Together, they walked side by side, his hands still shoved in the pockets, hers were behind her back. There was no one else on their way back to her hotel, just them and the stars hanging above them. They said a few words, laughed a few times; they stayed quiet for most other time, but the silence was comfortable. They exchanged occasional glances and smiles.

They reached the hotel, and they stood in front of the staircase leading upstairs.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Don't mention it, a man should pay for his woman on a date." He shrugged and smiled lazily.

"Hmm, what did you say again?" Temari arched an eyebrow, she heard him, but she wanted to hear that again.

"Nah, it is not that important," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a grin. His eyes widened the next second.

Temari gave him a quick squeeze and then parted with him.

"I will see you tomorrow then, crybaby." She grinned and went upstairs to her room.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru smiled as she saw her disappear into the upper floor, he left the hotel with a satisfied smile.

He stared up into the sky as he walked home. The stars shone like they were blinking at him.

He had thought about a romantic dinner for two, and then just sitting there staring at each other like a lovey-dovey couple, but he dismissed the idea – it is too troublesome, and Temari would probably think that he is an imposter.

Making it too oddly romantic would be totally not his style, after all …

Temari has been in his life for a very long time, they worked together for such a long time; naturally their dates would end up in talking about light things, slowly drifting back to work.

As long as they are comfortable with it, he did not see a problem with it.

Well, maybe something a bit more couple-like next time, but not too overboard.

He smiled again at the shining stars above him. They reminded him of her eyes.

* * *

It has been a few months.

A month has passed after the mission to the moon. Otsutsuki Tonorei was defeated, Hanabi was saved, and everything was well in all the villages.

People greeted him as one of the heroes who participated in the mission that saved the world.

Today was one of the rare days that he managed to get a day off from work.

As he walked on the streets of Konoha, his mind ran wild. He had not been able to clear his mind ever since that mission.

He thought of something whilst being caught in that genjutsu in the passage to the moon.

 _He thought of his times with Asuma, Chouji and Ino. How they stared as Chouji pigged out at Yakiniku Q; how Asuma's face turned into ash grey when they got the bill._

 _His father and mother. How his mother yelled at him, how his father beat him in Shougi all the time, how he entrusted the Shinobi World in his hands._

 _Kurenai-sensei and Mirai. The precious legacy left to him by Asuma, the 'King' he must protect._

 _Most importantly, he thought of her._

 _All those moments – the Chunin Exam in which they fought, how she rescued him from Tayuya, all those hours spent in handling the papers …_

 _And her grin when she agreed to go on a date with him. That precious grin._

Shikamaru smiled at himself as he indulged himself a little in his livid memories.

Suddenly, an overly cheerful voice and a firm hand on the shoulder interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Oi Shikamaru!" He looked up and saw Naruto Uzumaki, hair blonde like a blazing sun and eyes as blue as the ocean, grinning at him.

"Hey." Shikamaru's gaze fell upon the maiden standing behind him.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun," Hinata greeted everyone. They were holding hands. She stood sheepishly behind his back. _Somethings never change._

"How lucky we are to see you," Naruto fished out a cards from his pocket and handed one to him. "You know, you are so busy and everything."

A wedding invitation.

Shikamaru stared at his friend who was beaming like the sun itself. "I will be expecting you to come!"

"Congratulations," he grinned at the couple, Naruto was laughing heartily while Hinata nodded and smiled sweetly.

 _So finally you are going to finish first in something, huh._ He thought to himself. _Naruto has finally became an adult._

He smiled at himself. He knew exactly who he was going to bring as his date.

In fact, he is going to meet her right now.

* * *

Author's note:

This is the first chapter, basically Temari and Shikamaru's first date (following his asking her out at the end of Shikamaru Hiden).

I hope you had fun reading this, I did enjoy writing this a lot!

V.S.V xoxo


	2. Snow

Their lives flooded with tedious paperwork and repeated negotiations with different shinobi villages, daimyos and merchants. It seemed like forever as they grinded their way through stacks of treaties and contracts, but time passed by just like the way it always did.

 _It is Christmas eve today_ , he thought to himself. They spent the whole night working and there she was, resting her head on the sofa, quietly snoring.

She was fast asleep, snuggling beneath the blanket he placed on her. He did not wake her as the sun began to rise.

He did not realize that it was already morning when he scratched his back, stretching his neck.

He walked up to the sofa and stared at her quietly with a tiny smile on his face.

The features of her face were delicately crafted. Her nose tall like a Greek statue's, her lips pink like two petals. Her long eyelashes made her eyes look attractive even when she was sleeping,

The desert is a rough place, but to stem from it something as beautiful as she was, it has got to be an amazing place.

He wanted to reach out and touch her face, and stroke her well-tanned cheek.

"Hmph," she woke up and stretched, the blanket falling to the ground. "Dammit I fell asleep," she slapped her forehead.

"Don't worry, I finished the rest of the paperwork." He yawned as he picked up the blanket. She looked at him surprised. "Wow. You actually worked," she chuckled at the yawning man.

Temari stood up and walked towards the window. She looked; the street was still the way it was, a naked grey colour. Disappointment scrawled across her face.

"Aw well, it wasn't such a big deal anyway." She shrugged, as if it would shake the disappointment off her.

"How long are your going to stay this time?" He asked, standing next to her.

"Until the 26th I think," she said. "There are so many paperwork to be done, besides the Kazekage thinks that we should negotiate prices for food and necessities with the merchants here in Konoha so it might take more time."

A glint of excitement escaped her eyes, "so I am going to spend Christmas here."

He smirked at her ruddy, excited face. "What's the fuss about Christmas?"

"I have heard that it will snow in Konoha," she said, looking down at her feet. "For all the time that I have lived, I have never really seen snow before."

He laughed a little, "What's the fuss between women and snow, I mean, snow is like really cold … white stuff." He commented; she did not look impressed. "You are not a romantic are you huh." She remarked with a leer, walking away from the window.

"Well, I am heading home in two days, might as well go shop for gifts for Gaara and Kankuro." Shikamaru walked towards the table and began stacking the papers. "Well, let's drop these stuff at the Hokage's office, then I will go with you." He smiled. She nodded and the two left his apartment with stacks of papers and binders in their hand.

* * *

"I was thinking about getting a tie for Gaara," she said, as she glanced through the ties hanging on the rack. "Sometimes he need them for business occasions with foreign merchants." Shikamaru nodded, kind of regretting his offer to shop with her. "Shopping women are such a drag," he thought. She had already walked through ten shops and decided to buy Kankuro a puppet back at the first shop.

He would love to collapse into his bed right now, but her excitement when she entered a store filled with plants; that grin on her face when she found that perfect gift – they were priceless.

She held a red tie on her hand. "This should match Gaara's hair," she smiled and turned at him. "Here, help me try it on." She threw the tie over his head and slowly tied a knot around his neck. She tucked and pulled him close, their chests almost touching, his heart throbbed and he looked at her.

She realized how close they were and blushed, laughing in an embarrassed way. She turned and looked at the mirror. "Looking good," she grinned. "You know what, I will just buy this for you as a Christmas gift, I will get Gaara a teddy bear instead. He can get neckties in Suna anyway."

His looked stunned and scratched the back of his head. "That's very nice of you," he said. "Well… its Christmas, isn't it natural to give your…erm friend a gift?" She stuttered a little, then untied him and ran off to the cashier.

A few minutes later she handed him the box, her face painted with a tiny hint of pink.

"You know you don't have to," he said. "It would be too troublesome." She grinned again.

"Shut up and take it crybaby," she looked away and shoved it into his hand. He frowned and smiled.

"Well, guess I have to repay you." He placed his hand on the wall, leaning forward, close to her. Her back was against the rack of clothes. "Wh-what are you doing?" She blushed and questioned, her hand pushed him slightly away from her. "Gosh, Shikamaru we are in public." She eyed the surrounding shoppers, her face turning into a red tomato. Their faces were inches away from each other; she could feel his warm breath.

"I am going to pick you up tonight at eight. Dress warm." He grinned at her. "I will see you later."

* * *

"I wonder what he is up to," Temari thought to herself as she wrapped herself in a thick coat, a scarf and mittens. She was dumbfounded but also … excited. Shaking her head, she looked into the mirror; the blonde girl on the other side was blushing. "Pull yourself together, Temari." She murmured to herself. "It's not like it's your first date."

Then she heard a knock; almost tripping herself over, she went and opened the door.

He was there, dressed in a brown trench coat, and a pair of boots.

"So… you did dress up." He said. Temari rolled her eyes. "I thought, since… since we are hanging out after work, I might dress more… comfortably." He chuckled.

 _Since when did heeled boots became an item of comfort?_

"Well." He said, trying to control his laughter. "Close your eyes." He said.

"What?" She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. "Trust me."

Temari frowned but she closed her eyes. "Make sure they are shut tight."

"Alright, now look who's being troublesome." She complained with a frown on her face.

She felt his hand clasping onto hers, her body being pulled close to him.

She shivered for a second, but the warmth from his hand – it was reassuring and comforting.

And in a second, the couple disappeared from the door of her room.

"Here we are, open your eyes."

Upon hearing his voice, Temari opened her eyes. All she saw was white, pristine snow, covering every inch of the ground. Twigs seemed to be drapped in white.

It was the snowy forest she once saw in books, she once dreamed of. The smell of pine and snow filled her nostrils. Her teal eyes gleamed with the shiny blanket of snow reflected upon them.

"Wow." She could barely speak, her eyes bewildered with joy. "Wow."

She walked around happily, taking off one of her gloves and touched the chilly white mass. "This is so beautiful." She exclaimed. She walked around as the snow was crushed beneath her feet. Like a child, she crashed into the snow and lied down, staring up in the night sky. All of the stars were gleaming above her, it was as if this was a painting.

Shikamaru was leaning on one of the pine trees lazily; he looked at her and smiled. "I am glad you like it." He said as she stood up and walked back to him. "How did you manage to find this place?" She asked in excitement. "This is so amazing!"

Shikamaru shrugged and smiled. "As long as you like it, I can bring you here again." She was grinning ear to ear at him. _She looked so radiant,_ he thought to himself.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas."

His voice was soft, but enough for her to hear, before it was carried away by the winter breezes.

She blushed, looking at him.

She lowered her head for a second and looked at him again.

"Now you close your eyes."She said to him firmly, with a smirk on her face.

"Why?" Shikamaru looked puzzled, scratching his head in confusion.

"Just do it!" She hollered.

"Okay, okay," he said. "What a drag." Then his world turned dark.

He could feel her leaning closer, the warmth of her breath, the Jasmine smell that lingers around her …He felt something soft touching him on his face, for a few seconds, then he felt her back away.

"Merry Christmas crybaby." She said, he could hear her laugh. "Open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and saw her smiling, leaning against a thick pine tree. Shikamaru smiled mischievously. "Now, I know this is troublesome, but if you are going to do it, do it properly."

"Wh…what do you mean?"

He stepped towards her, and pulled her close to him.

She looked surprised for a second, but she did not struggle, she simply looked into his dark brown eyes.

He smiled at her. Slowly, he approached her, her eyes closed and then his lips landed on hers, amidst the white world of snow.

Time seemed to have halted to a pause.

* * *

"So…" they were back in her apartment, sitting side by side on the couch. Awkwardness filled the air. "That happened naturally," he suddenly said.

"What…what do you mean?" She stuttered. "I don't know what you are saying." She turned her face away, he knew it was boiling red, and he smiled to himself at that thought.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Anyway," he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "This Christmas would be awesome." Temari did not move away, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I agree." She whispered and buried her head into his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a moment, quietly enjoying each other's company. "Well, are you going back tonight?" Temari asked him. "Depends," he replied. "Lord Sixth gave us both a day off tomorrow." She looked at the ground. "Well… it is late, so..." Temari said. "I am going to bed now, so if you like to …you can lie down with me for a while."

Shikamaru nodded. "Sure, lying down is always my thing."

They went into the bedroom, he sat on the bed as she looked inside her wardrobe for some pyjamas. "Don't look," she said. He was amused, but still he turned his head away. He could hear her taking off the thick clothes and the sound of cloth slithering up her skin.

"Do you need to change? I might have some oversized t-shirts." He turned around and looked at her, dressed in a t-shirt and cotton trousers. He shook his head. "I will be fine with this," he took off his flak jacket and threw it onto the ground.

He lied down and patted onto the empty spot next to him. She slowly advanced and sat on the bed. The look on her face was so awkward it made him feel like laughing.

They lied down and faced the ceiling. Shikamaru slowly reached for her hand. She did not flinch at his approach. He turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her. She relaxed herself and buried her head into his chest. He stroked her blonde hair as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Let's just sleep, I am so damn tired."

"Mmhmm."

Together, they fell asleep.

"So you figured that you would go back early?" Shikamaru said, ruffling his dark hair. Much to his dismay, Temari decided to report back to Suna early.

"Gaara sent a messenger hawk this morning," she said sternly. "My village needs me."

Shikamaru shrugged – there was no point in asking her to stay if that is the case, she is still a shinobi. "Sure, I will walk you to the gates."

She fixed her fan with the stash. Shikamaru walked to her back and helped her tie the knot. "Thanks," she smiled.

He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

The usually busy streets of Konoha were empty in the early morning.

They walked alongside each other.

"Well, aren't you gonna eat something before leaving?"

"Nah, I will just find a teahouse along the way."

Shikamaru smiled at her and his hand reached out for hers.

Gently, he clasped her hand into his, and they walked towards the gate.

"Well," he said as they reached the gates – one of their familiar scenes, so many partings before, but this was one of the most heart wrenching so far. "Here we are."

"Yeah, I guess I will go now." Temari smiled at him and turned around to leave for the gates.

"Before you go," he pulled onto her hand. "Would you go to Naruto's wedding with me?"

"Well, I 'd be attending with Kankuro and Gaara," she smiled at him. "I will see you there then." _That was her way of saying yes._

"Sure thing." He smiled, gently letting her hand go. "See you later then."

"See you, crybaby." She grinned at him before turning around and walking away.

"Troublesome," a smile crept onto his face, as he turned around and headed back to his home.

 _Just another two months until Naruto's wedding_.

* * *

Author's note:

Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy this ( as much as I do)

V.S.V xoxo


	3. Naruto's wedding

It was early morning. Most of the village was still asleep.

Shikamaru stood beneath the large tree near the gates of Konoha. The light passed through the crown of the tree; the shadows of the leaves shivered and painted themselves on his face.

He waited for around fifteen minutes, and saw three figures approaching from the horizons.

He walked out of the shadow into the warm morning sun, as the three approached the gate.

"Hey." He greeted them with his usual lazy smile on his face. "Welcome, Kazekage-sama." He nodded at the man with red hair.

"Hello." The man returned his nod, he stood in front of his two companions, his red hair moving in the soft breeze; his eyes were stern, the teal orbits surrounded by immensely dark circle around his eyes. He was dressed in a red robe, a gourd strapped around his back.

Another man grinned at the sight. His face was painted with symmetrical patterns in a purple colour. He was taller than the red haired man, and covered his head with a dark headdress. "So, you are our guide?"

"As per usual." He turned his head to smile at the woman. The woman returned a grin at him, her teal eyes burning into his brown ones.

His date for the great wedding has arrived.

Along with her brothers – of course.

"I hope it's not too troublesome, crybaby." She smirked at him,

"Tch," he replied with a smirk. "It doesn't matter, I am going to attend the wedding too, but first let's get you to the hotel you are staying at."

"To get up this early huh." She said with an apparently mindless expression on her face.

He knew what game she was playing. "You guys are always early."

Kankuro gave a quick laugh, while Gaara simply nodded.

* * *

"Here," he placed the bags next to her door. "Gaara and Kankuro are in the other room, just three rooms away across the corridor, closer to the stairwell."

She closed the door and walked towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Three rooms away, huh." She smirked at him.

"Yes, so they won't pop in at the wrong moment." He smiled at her, closing one of his eyes. His arms encircled her around her waist.

"Well," she pouted a little, looking him straight in the eye. "I need to get ready for the wedding."

"Alright then." He pressed his lips onto hers softly, and parted as she leaned in for more.

He walked towards the door with a smirk on his face. "If you want we can continue later."

"You wish." A shade of pink covered her cheeks, she furrowed her brows but an arch was formed with her upturning lips. "See you later."

"See you." He left the room after winking at her.

* * *

This sight of himself in a formal suit surprised Shikamaru a little. It was less comfortable than his usual outfit, but he did look a bit more like an adult in this.

He adjusted his pocket square and cufflinks, before leaving his room.

In a swift second he arrived at her hotel room.

 _Knock, knock._

"Coming!" She sounded awfully cheerful, and as she opened the door, he could not help himself but grin.

She was wearing a high collar purple blouse, with a v-shaped neckline and a high-waisted dark blue skirt, paired with high boots. She had light makeup on her face – she looked dazzling.

"You do know it is inappropriate to look prettier than the bride right?" He sniggered. She blushed and punched him lightly on the chest. "Let's find Gaara and Kankuro, we will be late."

The cherry blossoms danced in the breeze, as they approached the shrine where the wedding ceremony was held.

A lot of their friends were already there, Ino and Sai were holding hands, staring at each other gleefully; Chouji saw them entering and smiled at them.

"Wow a lot of people are here," Temari exclaimed under her breath.

"Of course, it's Naruto's wedding after all; he is the village, no, the whole world's hero." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face. "Everybody will attend."

Gaara began to engage in friendly discussions with the other Kages that attended the event; while Kankuro began bantering with whoever he could find.

"Well," Temari smiled. "It is a really sweet thing that Lord Sixth arranged for everyone to attend the wedding."

"You can never say for sure about him, but for one thing – he really does love Naruto; I'd say he is like a big brother to him."

"Hmm, I suppose so." She smiled again. A cherry blossom flower detached itself from the branch it was clinging on and decided to land onto Temari's head.

Shikamaru chuckled and swept it from her blonde hair, presenting the blossom in front of her.  
She said nothing, taking the flower from him and held it in her hand.

"Anyway, after the wedding we would have to focus on the work of Shinobi Union again."

"Yes," he replied. "There would be some intense discussions ahead."

"Mmhmm." She said. "I am sure you have it all planned out already, though."

"Tch." He sneered, giving her hand a quick squeeze before letting go again.

Suddenly the crowd turned silent, as Hinata entered the venue side by side with Naruto.

The crowd stared in admiration and adoration. Naruto stood tall and proud in his dark outfit and a pink flower pinned onto his chest; Hinata looked radiant in her white kimono, an identically pink flower inserted in her hair.

The ceremony went on, the couple drank sake from the three cups in front of them.

As the priest pronounced that the ceremony was completed, everyone cheered as Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata.

It was after that moment when the audience poured in and congratulated the blushing couple.

They stood from some distance, as Naruto and Hinata thanked everyone who approached them.

"What a lovely sight," she said with a tiny smile on her face. "No wonder they say the Cherry Blossom is a flower of love."

Suddenly Temari froze.

Shikamaru held her hand in his, not just for a brief squeeze, but held onto her hand gently.

"We are in the public, I thought we agreed…"

"I just feel like it," he said, smiling and holding to her hand. "Explaining would be too troublesome."

"So that's the way it is, huh." She smiled, silently holding his hand.

They stared at the crowd of people, while enjoying their moment of silence.

They did not notice a staring Kakashi from a distance.

 _Spring has finally arrived for you two._ He chuckled silently beneath his mask.

"Hey everyone! Let's take a group photo!" Naruto suggested and his friends began to stand in front of the camera. He let her go and they walked together towards the camera.

Temari stood in between Gaara and Shikamaru. He turned sideways so that his chest was facing her, she did the same.

When she was staring at him, smiling, the cameraman took the shot.

As the crowd dispersed in laughter, Shikamaru was walking with her.

"You know, I didn't really ask you about this before." He suddenly said; she turned around and stared at him, arching an eyebrow.

"This is such a drag, but do you want to make this official?" He scratched his head. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean." She said with a smirk on her face. "Nah, I don't think it is necessary."

"Huh?"

"It is way too troublesome to announce everything." She smirked. "I mean people will eventually know, so why bother?" She took his hand and walked.

He smiled.

 _This is exactly why he loves her so much. She is not like other women._

"Oi, just let us get changed, then it is the wedding banquet!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto led Hinata away.

* * *

Into the late hours of the night, the guests drank wine and enjoyed themselves.

Naruto shielded his wife from cups of wine, his face was blushing from all the drinks he had consumed. Hinata looked at him anxiously as she soothed his back.

Shikamaru laughed at the scene, and turned around to check if Temari was okay.

She was more than okay.

In fact she was beating Kiba and Chouji in drinking games. They looked at her, frustrated before downing another cup of sake.

She laughed heartily as she demanded them to down another cup.

Shikamaru looked at her – she appeared a little tipsy as well, her face was in a shade of pink, her eyelids fluttering.

"That's quite enough." He whispered in her ear.

"Nooooo I am in a middle of the game with dog boy and fat-" Shikamaru covered her mouth before the wrong word escaped from her mouth.

"A woman shouldn't get drunk like that, how troublesome." He held her by the waist, she leaned against his chest, smiling at the duo in front of her.

"What a killjoy." She muttered. "Let's have some more drinks later."

"Sure, blondie." Kiba yelled in a drunken voice.

"See you," said Chouji before he fell asleep.

"What a mess," Shikamaru also had a couple of drinks himself, but he managed to balance himself and laid her onto the bed in her hotel. He rubbed his head and went into the bathroom.

Quickly, he wetted a towel and rubbed her face gently with it.

She muttered soft nothings, and grinned.

He smiled at her as he rubbed her neck. Suddenly she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled.

Caught off guard, he fell on his back onto the bed, only to realize that she pinned him down on the bed.

"Sometimes, I just want to kiss you on the street," she muttered as she laid herself onto his chest. "But dealing with ALLLL that people staring would be way too troublesome…."

"Temari?" He tried to move without moving the woman lying atop of him, only to realize that she was sound asleep.

"Troublesome." He pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her.

Slowly, his eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Temari opened her eyes, only to realise that she was lying on top of Shikamaru.

She rolled herself off him, only to realize that all of her clothes were intact, and she smelled like alcohol.

She stretched and went into the bathroom. Stripping all of her clothes, she went into the shower – her head was pounding; she rubbed her temples repeatedly trying to lessen the pain.

Quickly, she washed her hair and dried herself with a large white towel.

She closed the bathroom door and treaded back to the room quietly.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her from the back as she approached the wardrobe.

"You're awake," Shikamaru muttered in a sleepy voice.

"So are you." She smiled. "Go take a shower."

"Mmhmm." Then he went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he went back into the room and smiled at her.

His hair was down, dripping with water. He closed one eye and looked at her.

"Why are you staring?" He raised an eyebrow.

She chortled a little. "You know I have never seen your hair down." She winked at him. "You look pretty cool this way."

Shikamaru grinned sinisterly, and in a swift second, pinned her down on the bed.

"This is payback for last night," he smiled at her.

She looked at him, unfazed. He stared at her teal eyes, smiling with a glint in his own brown eyes.

"Well?" Her voice was laced by impatience of being pinned down.

"You can't wait do you?" Shikamaru smirked. "Troublesome woman," and pressed his lips onto hers.

Temari opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue as it slid past her teeth.

He hands ran wild across her body; she clamped her legs around his waist.

She looked at his bare chest. "You are pretty well-built for a lazy ass," she said.

He laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

"I wonder why Temari isn't up yet," Kankuro said to Gaara. "She is usually the earliest to wake up."

His brother looked out of the window. "Let's just go get breakfast."

"What about Temari? Won't she be hungry?"

"I am sure she is in good hands." A tiny arch appeared on Gaara's usually unemotional face.

 _It is true that cherry blossoms bring luck to lovers, so it seems._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter, this one is a bit messy - I hope it is still good!

Enjoy!

V.S.V xoxo


	4. Operation Troublesome

Trivial matters can hardly annoy Temari. As one of the 'cruelest' kunoichis around, she prides herself as being on top of the game called emotional control.

But something has been bothering her recently.

And that one thing that had been making her eyebrows twitch – Nara Shikamaru.

It has been almost a year since they started dating, while they did not openly announce their relationship, almost everyone in Konoha and Suna knew that they are a couple.

It was not until her recent visits that she discovered something that has been driving her up against the wall.

Her boyfriend – Nara Shikamaru is the head of the Nara clan, one of the most presetigious clans in Konoha; he just so happens to be the Konoha representative to the Shinobi Union and an important figure in the leadership of the village.

This accompanied with his good looks and cool attitude made him popular.

And that was the problem.

Shikamaru is becoming too popular.

She took a good long look at him one day, and realized that all the childish demeanor she once despised him for has disappeared from his face, rather, he had become a man who was caring, charismatic and smart.

That became a problem when he became one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors (despite of the fact that he was taken).

The couple went out on the street one day; both of them are not fans of public display of affection, and thus they simply stood close and walked together.

The problem began to float into Temari's sight when a hoard of fan girls appeared out of nowhere and stopped the two in their tracks.

Well, not exactly hers but Shikamaru's.

She stood at the side, arching an eyebrow and thinning her lip as Shikamaru was drowned in a sea of gifts and screaming fan girls.

The problem about this was that, Shikamaru was too nice to say no. She could tell from his expression that he was annoyed, but seeing that there is no escape, he just want to finish it all and deal with it.

She was not sharing the same thought.

She felt something burning inside of her, and decided that it was a good time to take off.

She disappeared in thin air, leaving her poor boyfriend alone with the hoard of females, squealing for autographs.

And here she sat, her spoon stirring in her cup of coffee.

* * *

"That's what happened." She sighed as she rested her head on her hand.

"Ahhh I see." Ino ate a spoonful of ice cream in front of her. She giggled. "It's tough to imagine someone as tough as you being troubled by something like this, hehehe."

"The problem is that we already don't see each other often." Temari stabbed her spoon into the coffee like it was a kunai. A visible drop of sweat rolled down Ino's face.

"Calm down, Temari-san." She waved her hand, smiling nervously. "Maybe, you need to spice it up a little?"

"How?" Temari arched an eyebrow – deep inside, she was amazed that she had been reduced to taking advice from Ino; but on the other hand, this woman in front of her knew Shikamaru since they were kids, so she probably knew him best.

"Maybe, you can try a new look? Like painting your nails, applying more make up?" Ino held her hands together and tilted her head sideways, smiling from ear to ear.

Temari took another sip from the coffee. "Am I too fat?" She muttered as she stared at Ino's slim figure, evident from her bare waist and thin arms.

"Of course not! You have a great figure, Temari-san."

She tried to shake it off, but she found herself wondering how Ino can fit all of her organs in that tiny body of hers. Her frown only deepened as she took another sip from her cup of coffee.

"Oh look, here he comes." Ino waved at the door; Temari turned around and saw Shikamaru standing at the door, his arms folding around his chest. He shot her a smile, but she stared at him with a cold eye and looked at Ino, demanding an explanation.

"Teehee, I told him to come pick you up." Ino winked at her. "Don't worry too much."

Temari left some change on the table for the coffee and said goodbye with Ino.

She walked towards the door, straight pass him and onto the street.

Shikamaru stared at Ino, befuddled; his childhood friend waved frantically, signaling him to follow his girlfriend.

"My god, he knows nothing about women."

As his teammate and best friend, she must do something to salvage his love life.

 _This is the beginning of Operation Troublesome._

* * *

"Temari," he called her name.

She kept walking, her pace speeding up.

"Temari."

 _Faster._

"TEMARI!"

She halted and turned around, glaring at him.

"What is your problem?" He frowned and scowled.

"I don't know, what is yours?" She retorted bluntly, her fists clenching tightly.

"Well, are you going to talk about it?"

Temari bit her lip, she felt something wet at the rim of her eyes.

"Go find someone else!" Her voice rang in his ear before she disappeared in front of his eyes.

He searched everywhere: her hotel room was cleared, she was not at the Hokage's tower, or the sweet dumpling shop, or the sweet chestnut shop.

This could only mean one thing: she returned to Suna.

She left without a reason.

He needed to find the answer to this.

And he found himself at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Huh, she ran away?" Ino looked shocked as she shoved a bunch of roses into a pot next to the cashier counter.

"What did she tell you?" Shikamaru stared at her, it has been a while since she saw him this upset.

"She was upset about those girls throwing themselves upon you." Ino said, as she trimmed the flowers in front of her with a pair of scissors. "You know what, I could tell that Temari-san, being the tough kunoichi she is, she has a soft side; she becomes very vulnerable when it comes to the people she cares about."

Shikamaru said nothing, and ran out of the shop.

* * *

Temari leapt from branch to branch, she rubbed her eyes, only to realize that her sleeve was moist.

"Stupid." She spat, and leapt again.

She did not notice the wet patch of moss on the next tree branch and lost her balance, she was caught by surprise, she tried to concentrate charkra at the bottom of her feet.

She landed on the ground, pain running through her body from her leg.

The crash created a few gashes on her leg, beside from her twisted ankle.

"Shit," she muttered as she attempted to stand up, pressing onto the tree trunk next to her.

She looked down and saw her ankle badly swollen, at this rate, she would not be able to go back to Konoha in a day's time, not to mention the trip back to Suna.

She slammed her fist angrily against the tree trunk, and slumped against the tree.

She sat for a while, burying her head onto her knees.

She did not know what came over her, she just lost it.

 _Calm down._ She told herself. _Calm down._

She shivered as she heard the unnatural noise from the trees a few dozen metres behind her.

Immediately, she pulled out her fan and opened it. Stumbling, she stood up against the tree trunk.

Panting and gritting her teeth in pain, she gripped the fan tighter.

Then, he appeared.

Shikamaru.

"Temari."

"Stay back." She pulled the fan back.

"It's me." He took a step closer.

"One more step and I will blow you to Kingdom come." Her hands tightened even more against the metal of the fan.

He stood there and stared at her. "I am sorry."

He could see her muscles loosened up a little.

"I know," Shikamaru bit his lip. "I know that this long distance relationship is tough."

He took another step closer; she tensed up again visibly.

"Stop."

Shikamaru made a few quick hand signs. Dark hands appeared from his shadows and quickly grabbed hold of her.

Temari struggled, but her face had a slight sign of relief – at least she was sure it was him.

He rushed towards her, the hands rescinded as he stood in front of her.

She smiled and collapsed onto him, he held her in his arms.

"You are hurt."

"I fell down."

"How troublesome." He smiled as he helped her sit down.

ShHe pulled out a roll of bandage and wrapped it around her leg. "This should stop the bleeding," he said, as he crouched in front of her.

"I can walk."

"Stop being such a drag." He snapped.

She said nothing, and slowly climbed atop his back.

He stood up, his hands holding her by the thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I am really heavy." She muttered softly.

"I dealt with a Akatsuki freak on my own, I can carry you back to Konoha." He said.

She wrapped around her neck a bit tighter.

"Now can you tell me why you are upset?"

"Why do you care?"

"You are my woman." He said, plainly. "If it is about those women back in the village, I will avoid them."

"It's more to that -"

"Hear me out."

She said nothing.

He took another step.

"I know this long distance thing is driving us crazy," he said. "I understand if you don't feel secure."

She said nothing again, but he felt that her nails were digging into his flesh.

"Argh, this is troublesome." He kept on walking. "Sabuku no Temari, all you need to know is that I love you."

She did not move on his back.

"I mean, you are cute when you get jealous, but this is too overboard. Goddamn it woman." He sounded a little irritated. "But if you think I am going to betray you, don't worry. It is too troublesome – I only need one troublesome woman."

"You are such a drag."

He opened his eyes wide. "What?"

"You, Nara Shikamaru." She raised her head and placed it on his shoulder. "You idiotic crybaby."

"So you noticed, huh?" His eyes were slightly swollen.

"Hmph." She grinned. "I love you too, but my leg is killing me."

"Yes 'mam."

He picked up the pace and carried her back into the village.

Temari swore she could hear hearts breaking as Shikamaru carried her into the village on his back.

The villagers stared in awe as the couple paraded and walked into the Konoha hospital, just as Ino stepped out of the hospital.

She stared and smiled as Shikamaru carried Temari into the hospital.

 _Operation Troublesome has been a success._

"All you asked him to do was to go after her," said Sai, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Shut up." Ino said with a smile on her face and a punch flying towards Sai's chin.

* * *

Author's note:

Another short chapter, enjoy!

V.S.V xoxo


	5. Mother

It was a hot afternoon in Konoha. The lazy genius was fanning himself with a paper fan; leaning on him was the Kazekage's sister, who was flipping a small book in her hand.

"By the way," Temari was resting her head on his bare chest. "I never really celebrated with you when you got promoted to Jonin."

"Huh?" He arched an eyebrow, looking at this beautiful woman who was leaning on him. "There is no need to, really."

"But it is such a great step for you," she smiled at him. "Even though you are a bit late … I remembered I asked you to get yourself promoted way back then, but you only got the promotion after the war and all."

"Well, the village needed more people." He shrugged and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Besides, the three days distance is quite enough for me."

She chuckled. "It is rare to see you so motivated at things, ha."

He chuckled. "Anyway, there is something you can do for me?"

"And that is?" She drew circles around his chest, her eyes glancing at him suggestively.

He grinned at her. "That can wait," he sat up. Temari lowered her head onto his lap, rolling her eyes at him. "Then what is it?"

"My mom asked me to bring you home for dinner." He said it as if it was nothing important.

Temari could feel the colour draining from her face. "Huh?"

"I mean, we have been dating for a year, and one day my mom just said 'bring your girlfriend home for dinner', and I said okay."

A wry smile appeared on Temari's face, she shot up from the sofa; her hand reaching for the fan that she placed next to the sofa.

Shikamaru, alerted, quickly grabbed her hand and held it in his tightly.

"Let go!" She said, her face red like an apple.

He was not sure whether she was angry or blushing, he only knew that letting go would result in the destruction of the hotel room and his flying to the Nara woods.

"Letting go would be too troublesome," he complained. She stopped struggling, and looked at him.

"At least you could have told me earlier," she pouted, her cheeks puffing up a little. "After all, it's the first time I meet her, I should have bought her something from Suna." She took a deep breath and placed her hand back to her side.

"There is no need, really."

"It's manners you know." Temari rolled her eyes. "It's not like you have any, anyway."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, we can go buy her some fruits, if you insist."

Temari nodded with a smile.

* * *

The Nara compound was traditional, its dark tile roof contrasted with the white walls of the house. Temari stood outside and stared.

"This is quite different from houses in Suna." She said under her breath, staring at the white walls made her think back to the earthy coloured houses back at home.

"Come on," Shikamaru always found her amazed look cute to look at, he smiled at her and took her hand in his; his other held a bag of tangerines. "Let's go."

Temari nodded, and clutched his hand in hers.

"Mom, we are home." He yelled as he entered the house.

"Take a seat, you two." Her voice emerged from the kitchen. Temari could smell the cooking as they took off their shoes and walked into the living room.

"Shikamaru! Set the table!"

"What a drag," he muttered. "You just take a seat," he smiled at Temari.

"But I can help." Temari followed him into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Nara." She greeted Yoshino as she entered the kitchen after him.

"Oh, Temari-san!" Yoshino dropped the plate she was holding onto the counter, and walked towards her. She gently pushed her out of the kitchen with a grin. "You just go out and wait, dinner will be ready soon!"

"But…"

"Don't worry!" Yoshino turned back into the kitchen.

Temari found herself sitting at the dining table – staring at the steaming plates of food.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow in concern.

His mother took a seat next to him.

"Let's eat!" She announced happily.

Temari sat there and ate quietly.

"Is she usually this quiet?" Yoshino leaned towards her son and asked with a whisper.

He shook his head.

He had never seen her so intimidated, so nervous.

"Err… Temari-san?" She smiled at the blonde, trying not to be intimidating in any way. "So … how long have you been seeing each other?"

"Ehh … around a year. Shikamaru asked me out after his mission to the Land of Silence."

"I see." She smiled. "I am surprised he took the initiative." She elbowed her son.

Shikamaru frowned and stared at his mother, then the two of them broke into laughter.

Temari smiled at the scene – _so this is what a mother is like._

She took another bite. "Your cooking is wonderful, Mrs. Nara."

"Thank you, I told you, Shikamaru." She knocked on his head.

He scowled and rubbed his head with a smile.

It has been a while since family dinners in this house were this happy.

Ever since his father was gone, dinners were no longer the same.

There was no his mother scolding his old man, and he sat there silently complaining how troublesome she was.

After the war, it has been the two of them.

They ate alone, staring at the table.

She seldom told him off; rather, she seldom saw him now that he was always working. Now all she does was nag him about how much work he has.

He does not complain about her that much – she was his only parent now.

Every time he saw her, he noticed more grey hairs in her long dark hair.  
She looked much older.

Temari brought the life back to the family.

He found himself smiling as he lathered the dishes in soap.

His mother was out there chatting away with her.

Laughter filled the living room.

He rinsed the dishes and turned off the tap.

As he walked out, Yoshino curled herself up as she laughed. Temari was grinning.

"Shikamaru! We were just talking about how you flunk all your classes back in the Academy." Yoshino said, her eyes tearful from laughing so hard. "Apparently, he thought it was all too troublesome; I almost knocked his head off."

"I could picture that," Temari laughed. "He needs some … motivation."

Shikamaru smirked as he peeled two tangerines and placed it on a plate.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

Temari smiled to herself as Yoshino told her son off for not bringing her to family dinner earlier.

It has been a while since she experienced something like this.

She was so tied down with work; she barely had the time to rest.

Her brothers – one of them the Kazekage, the other his Kage Guard – they were both busy with their obligations, and they do not see each other that often.

It has been a while since she had a proper family meal.

The three of them talked and laughed as more tangerine peel piled up on the ceramic plate.

* * *

"I will see you soon then, Temari." Yoshino held her hand in her own.  
"Sure, Yoshino-san." She smiled at her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay the night?" She smiled at the younger woman. "I am sure Shikamaru wouldn't mind." Her smile suddenly turned into a smirk towards her son.

A shade of pink crept up her face, she smiled embarrassedly at Shikamaru.

He coughed dryly. "Er mom, I will take her back to the hotel." His face was also red like an apple.

"Sure, sure," Yoshino smiled wryly, _her sarcastic smile was a bit like Shikamaru actually_ , Temari thought.

"Enjoy yourselves." Then she headed back into the house.

Shikamaru held Temari's hand in his, as the two walked away from the Nara compound.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru looked at her with concern in his eyes. "You looked spooked at first, almost scared the crap out of me."

"I am fine," she looked at the ground. "I am just nervous - I haven't seen a mother for a very long time, especially she's your mother. I don't want to embarrass you or anything … or maybe she doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding, she hasn't been this happy for a very long time." He smiled at her, letting go of her hand and wrapping her close to his chest.

His arm rested reassuringly on her shoulders.

"I think she sees herself in you." He said. "I mean, you guys are equally troublesome…"

"Nara Shikamaru." She flashed that wry grin again, her hand reaching for the fan.

"Sorry." He coughed again.

She chuckled. "Your mom is a really nice person. You are really lucky to have someone like that as your mother."

He smiled. "I am sure if your mother is still alive, she would be equally awesome."

She blinked and leaned onto his chest as they strode on the street.

 _I bet she likes you._ He thought to himself.

 _More importantly, she found someone to take after her job to push me forward … How troublesome._

* * *

Shikamaru returned to his home after escorting Temari back to the hotel.

He wanted to stay behind with her, but she insisted that he go home and keep his mother company.

 _You should spend more time with her, she barely sees you nowadays._

He could not exactly say no to his girlfriend, especially his girlfriend would blow him back to home with her gigantic fan if he does not walk on his own.

He was surprised to see his mother sitting in the living room - she was expecting him.

"Mom, I thought you would be asleep."

"I didn't expect you to be this early." Yoshino smirked at the young man. "I was just reading for a while, I didn't realize it was already this late."

"Hmph." Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms.

"Shikamaru?" He stopped in his tracks when he heard his mother's voice again.

"Yes?" He turned around, his face looked tired and annoyed.

"Temari is a very nice girl." Yoshino said with affirmation. "I guess you Nara men do have a soft spot for fierce girls." She laughed a little.

Her son scratched the back of his head, his cheeks slightly ruddy. "What's your point?"

"Make sure you don't let her get away," she grinned at him. "I doubt you can find anyone else better."

"Don't worry mom," he smiled at her. "I am going to bed." Turning his back towards her and walking upstairs, he mused himself with a smile on his face.

 _I have given up finding someone else a long time ago._

 _She is the only one._

 _Because, she is the most troublesome woman I know._

 _Because, she is the only woman which made me feel this way._

 _Because, I love her._

He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

He was pretty sure that he would see her again in his dreams.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi! Another chapter - meeting Yoshino for the first time would definitely be an important moment for Shikatema (Mrs. Nara being the only surviving parent between the two)

I have a question though: Is Temari too out of character? I was wondering that I might make her a bit too meek in my story, but given the fact that she tends to show a softer side around Shikamaru, I am not so sure.

Anyway, this is just my take. Do tell me how you feel about this!

Enjoy!

V.S.V xoxo


	6. Anniversary

"Hey," she said, making one of his eyebrow arched with curiosity.

Not being able to see each other all the time, they resorted to letters and messenger hawks. There was a recent new mechanism called electronic mailing system, but Shikamaru said he does not trust the security of that yet.

"You didn't reply my letter," she questioned. "What's wrong?"

He scratched his head with his free hand; his other was carrying her luggage.

"How troublesome," he yawned. "I forgot to send it out."

Temari's face darkened. "Do you know how worried I was? I sent you the letter three weeks ago." She flicked her hand towards her back, reaching for her iron fan.

Shikamaru, quickly grabbed her hand and held it in his tightly.

She attempted to shake his hand off.

"I am sorry that I forgot to reply," he said, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Temari seized his ear with two of her fingers.

"Ouch," he wined. "Really?"

She was grinning. "This will teach you, lazy ass."

He smiled. "What a drag." Holding her hand, he led to her to the usual hotel she was residing.

Temari was excited: this was obviously not the first time she came to Konoha, but this time, she could spend their anniversary together.

She almost begged Gaara to get herself sent to Konoha at that time, with a sneering Kankuro at the side – Temari thought to herself at that time, she was going to make Gaara's favourite meal when she goes back, and she will make sure Kankuro sees the other side of the desert while riding on a whirlwind.

She was hoping that Shikamaru had something special in mind, but on the other hand …

"I hope he doesn't forget about the whole thing." She muttered to herself, as Shikamaru went to the bathroom in her hotel room.

"What did I forget?" He came out of the bathroom and asked.

"Hmmm …. Not-nothing." She said.

"Oh, by the way, " he said. She was waiting, "Come on," she thought. "Go ahead and ask me out on that day." The inner Temari was pulling on her hair, screaming towards the Konoha genius, who, apparently, has no knowledge as to how women operate.

Shikamaru stood there and rubbed his head, suddenly, he jerked his head and let out a sound of realization.

"Ah I almost forgot." He said, his face was still bored and annoyed.

"Lord Sixth said he wants to meet you on Thursday, alone."

Temari sulked a bit inside. It was the day of their anniversary – the day when he asked her out, right after that mission...

"How troublesome," she said softly. He smiled at her, putting a hand on her head.

"Come on it's not that bad, after all, its part of the mission." He said, unaware that his girlfriend was very upset about the appointment.

"No… come on let's go the Konoha Academy." She said, still secretly sulking. "They are expecting us."

She left the room hastily, leaving Shikamaru to scratch the back of his head, staring at the direction she left.

* * *

"So, for wind release, you have to control your charkra and then weave these hand signs …" Temari made a few hand signs, and a blade of wind, howling, appeared around her hand. "See, it is easy!"

The children wowed and cooed themselves around the blonde kunoichi.

Temari grinned as the children tried to copy her.

They called her 'Temari-sensei', and that name only seemed to make her more gleeful.

Shikamaru leaned against a tree and stared as she happily taught the children. _That precious grin ..._

"Look its Shika-nii!" A dark haired girl approached them, grinning at him.

"Mirai!" He returned a wide grin, picking her up from the ground. "Where is your mother?"

"Mama, look its Shika nii-chan!" The little girl waved at the woman from afar, whose equally dark hair blew in the breezes created by the practice children.

"Kurenai- sensei." Shikamaru nodded at the woman with a smile.

"Shika-nii, teach me!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Temari's direction.

He put her down, not realizing how Temari was looking at him.

 _You would probably make a good father, Shikamaru._ She thought with a smile on her face.

"When you grow up Mirai," Shikamaru placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

She chuckled, her red rimmed eye suddenly shone as she saw in a distance, a graceful blonde lady dancing in the wind.

She stumbled and walked towards her.

Kurenai turned and saw, her mouth opening in horror.

Mirai was approaching Temari, who was supervising a student's whirlwind jutsu.

Mirai was right in the middle of the path.

"MIRAI!" Kurenai dashed forward, only to realize that the wind had subsided and Temari shielded the young girl, a few cuts appeared on her arm.

"You do realize that it is dangerous, do you?" Temari frowned, talking to the shaking little girl in her arms. Her voice was stern, but soft.

Tears welled up in Mirai's eyes, she raised a stub-like finger and pointed at her arm. "Bleeding." She said, whimpering.

Temari handed the girl back to an approaching Kurenai, nodding at her. "She is alright."

"Thank you, Temari-san." Kurenai hugged the girl in her arms.

Shikamaru stared at Temari – that moment she shielded Mirai, how she held the girl in her arms and reprimanded her. A smile crept up to his face, he could picture her in a dark kimono, holding their child in her hands and telling it off.

He approached her. "Come on, let's get that bandaged."

She nodded as they headed to the Academy's first aid room.

 _It was all planned,_ he thought as he looked at Temari, the school nurse slowly bandaging and dressing the tiny cuts on her arm.

His thoughts go back to a few days earlier…

 _He stood there after dropping off a few files on Kakashi's desk._

 _"Kakashi-san," he said to the Hokage, who sat there, glancing through paper after paper._

 _"Yes, Shikamaru." The masked man raised his head from the stacks of paper, his eyebrow arching in interest. "You don't usually call me Kakashi-san."_

 _"I need a favour." A shade of pink crawled up onto his cheeks, he glanced away embarrassedly at the window on the far left._

 _"What is it?" The Hokage's masked face looked puzzled, secretly intrigued._

 _"Please help me stall Temari for two hours on Thursday." He said. "It is troublesome, but it's a special day, I wanted to do something special for her."_

 _"Go on." The silver haired man was secretly laughing beneath the mask._

 _"You are probably the only person who could keep her occupied for that long."_

 _"Hmmm." The Hokage appeared to be thinking for a while, at the same time he chuckled underneath his mask. "You are secretly a romantic, aren't you?" He laughed heartily._

 _Shikamaru scratched his head, the shade of colour of his face intensifying – he felt like his head was burning._

 _"Well, sure I could help you make sure Temari stays here longer than usual…"_

 _Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."_

 _Just as he turned and attempted to leave the room, he heard Kakashi's voice again._

 _"Shikamaru."_

 _"Yes, Lord Sixth."_

 _"Here," out of nowhere Kakashi fished out some novels and handed him to Shikamaru. "Might give you some … inspiration." He winked at Shikamaru._

 _"How troublesome," said Shikamaru as he glanced at the cover, his face now reaching a scorching temperature._

 _The cover read: 'Itcha-Itcha Make Out Paradise – By Jiraya'_

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted his name.

"Yea." His soul returned to the present world, as she nudged him out of the first aid room.

The children stood there with Iruka, who waved at them.

"Temari-san! Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow, eyeing her bandaged arm.

"Yes, we can go on."

"Now, children! We are very lucky to invite Temari and Shikamaru-san here today to demonstrate some fighting skills for us. They are both very powerful Jonins and I want you to pay attention." Iruka smiled. "There will be a test on this."

The children groaned, but soon turned around with an excited look on their faces, looking at the couple.

She tossed him a kunai.

"Let's spar." The children around them looked excited.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru frowned. "We might hurt the children, I was thinking we could do taijutsu..."

"It's okay," she said. "They are smart enough to dodge."

She held another kunai in her hand.

"Here we go!" She darted towards him and tried to slice him, he blocked her kunai with his.

She turned and tried to kick him on the side, he blocked the kick with his arm.

She swiftly jumped backwards and pounced again, this time attempting a head kick from above. He blocked with both hands, only to have her step on his back and attack him from the back. He quickly turned and blocked the attack again.

"Why don't you attack?" She asked.

"It would be too troublesome."

"Lazy ass!" She tried to attack again.

"Shadow imitation jutsu," he quickly said as his hands created the hand signs.

His shadow extended quickly and merged with hers. The children wowed, staring amazed.

"Hey! It's not fair!" She shouted. "We were sparring with weapons!"

"It's okay, I surrender." He yawned. "How troublesome."

She sighed, placing a hand on her face as the shadow rescinded.

"When are you going to be less lazy and more active?"

"Not in a million years. It's too troublesome." He smiled.

As Iruka herded the children back to their classroom, the couple left the academy, Temari sighed, as tomorrow was their anniversary.

And she was going to meet Kakashi instead of her boyfriend.

 _Just her luck._

* * *

Temari was daydreaming as Kakashi started to talk about the upcoming Suna-Konoha projects; it was very boring when it comes to the details…

"Temari-san," he glanced at the clock. She turned abruptly and jerked her head towards him.

"Are you paying attention?"

"…Sorry Hokage-sama. I was …"

"Very well," Kakashi sighed. "Now I have to start all over again."

Temari sighed as well.

This was going to take forever.

* * *

Kakashi kept her for a few hours. The sky was already dark, the stars glittered above her – and someone she felt like they were laughing at her.

 _If only my whirlwind can blow you shining bastards away…_

She sighed as she unlocked the door of her hotel room. Surely he must have forgotten, she thought.

She went inside, and suddenly a candle lit up in front of her on the dining table.

Then a shadow crept upwards into the light.

"Happy Anniversary," it formed the shape of these words.

Temari opened her mouth in surprise.

Shikamaru emerged from the dimly lit room, a wry smile on his face.

"I thought … I thought you forgot." She stammered, a smile involuntarily appearing on her face..

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just don't like trouble," he said, gently rubbing her back. "I am too smart to be forgetful."

Temari grinned at him. "Now you are being cocky, crybaby?" Her finger slowly gliding its way to his chest, and began to draw circles.

Shikamaru smirked. "Troublesome woman," and pressed his lips onto hers.

Temari opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue as it slid past her teeth.

He held her up; she clamped her legs around his waist.

They ventured their way into the bedroom.

He gently laid her onto the bed, their hands caressing each other.

Temari gasped for breath while Shikamaru planted kisses on her lips, neck and collarbone.

"You sneaky bastard" she said, panting.

Shikamaru laughed a little and kissed her.

Her hands run wildly across his body, his hands embraced her scrumptious curves.

"Temari, I have prepared something for us to eat…" He said as he parted from her lips, leaving her slightly scowling.

"Shut up." She said and kissed him again.

"I reckoned that worked really well?" Kakashi asked smiling, as a visibly tired Shikamaru entered his room.

"Here are your books," he said, putting the novels on the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi smiled and handed him a stack of paperwork. "And you finished them in one day."

Shikamaru rubbed his eye; the dark circles slightly surround his eyes.

He said nothing in reply to the interested man.

"It's all worth it isn't it?" The masked Hokage smiled underneath his mask.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

But it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! Ahahah hope you enjoy it!

Do tell me how you feel about this through your reviews!

V.S.V xoxox


	7. Father

He leaned at the doorframe, just staring at her back.

Temari stood next to the window, her emerald eyes mesmerized by the weather outside.

That was exactly why he found it fascinating – she stared at the rain outside.

The endless curtain of water droplets falling from the grey sky, the sound of raindrops hitting on the roof and ground made her quiet, she listened to the gentle hum.

She was fascinated.

"Is it really that intriguing to watch?" He walked to her side, staring up in the sky. "Damn, those clouds are ugly."

"Hah," she chuckled. "We don't see this weather often in Suna, when it rains, the whole village would walk outside and let the raindrops fall on us – it is like a blessing from the gods."

"Then why don't you do it now?" Shikamaru smiled mischievously, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. "I bet you look pretty good all wet."

"Pervert." She elbowed him gently on the chest.

He took a greedy sniff – she smelt like jasmine – the perfume she wore was nothing like the stinking strong smell he could smell on the streets on Konoha, it was clean, fresh and calming – just like her.

He sighed in admiration.

"Joking aside, there is somewhere I want to bring you."

"What's the occasion?"

"A memorial date."

"Oh." She knew what he meant.

Today was fourth anniversary of the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.

"Sure, then let's go." Temari held his hand gently in hers.

"We could wait until the rain stops."

"Shikaku-san and Asuma would want to see you for as long as they can." She said, her voice warm and assuring. She tugged his hand, urging him to move forward.

He smiled at her, his other hand taking an umbrella from the side of the cabinet.

* * *

They walked silently, it was still raining heavily and barely anyone was on the streets.

The water splattered by each step, she leaned on him, her hands gently enveloping his.

They approached the graveyard, it was an endless sea of tombstones, gently laid on the grass.

The rainwater washed the stones; the droplets break apart as they hit the gigantic fire monument, the one symbolizing all those who sacrificed for Konoha, those who bore the 'will of fire' Shikamaru talked about all the time.

He knew his way around – he turned right and walked towards the back, towards the white, newer memorial stones.

One, two … she counted as they slowly walked into the sea of tombstones.

He stopped her by gently pulling onto her hand.

She turned and looked down.

" _Nara Shikaku"_

His father's name was carved clearly, above the Konoha emblem – a whirlpool atop a leaf.

The raindrops dissipate as long as they touched the carving of the man's name.

Temari turned and stared at her boyfriend.

He said nothing, and looked down, his dark obsidian eyes staring at his father's grave.

Temari bent down and removed the wilt stalks from the wooden vase next to the tombstone, replacing them with the flowers they just bought at Ino's shop.

Ino's mother said, when they visited the Yamanaka flowershop, Ino had went earlier that day with Sai, to the tombstone right next to theirs – her father's resting place.

She noticed that there was a fresh bunch of bush clover at the tombstone next to Shikaku's.

She stared at the flowers as the man beside her began to talk.

"Hey old man," he said.

She flinched, but she stood there.

 _If he was saying this when she was here, he wanted her to listen._ She thought to herself.

"A lot has changed after you've gone." He said, passing her the umbrella before crouching down. "Mom is fine, she is less annoying now."

Temari smiled a little, as he continued, talking as if his father was lying on the ground in front of them.

"And you know, about the Will of Fire." He chuckled a little, a smile hanging on his face. "I have brought someone here to see you."

"You know, I have actually met your father before." She said, with a smile on her face.

He smiled, as he stood up again, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"She is my will of fire, among all the other things." He said, plainly.

Temari's face coloured and stared at his profile. She held his hand, dangling in front of her chest gently.

"Back at that time, you told me about women and all that; you said I will understand one day, I think I understand now."

He turned and faced Temari.

She was slightly startled, her teal eyes gazed in his obsidian ones.

He smiled at her and planted a kiss atop her forehead.

The rain lessened itself into a light drizzle, rays of sunlight began peering from layers of grey clouds above them.

He thought as if his father was watching him from the heavens.

"So yeah, I know it is troublesome, but I will take it as I have your blessings and all that." He smiled. "We will see you later, then."

Temari smiled as they walked to another tombstone. "What kind of blessings do you need?" She sneered. "Isn't it too troublesome for all that crap?"

Shikamaru said nothing but held her hand firmly, a smile hanging on his face.

As they approached another tombstone, someone was already there.

"Kurenai-sensei." Shikamaru greeted her with a wave of his hand.

Temari tried to break free of Shikamaru's hand but failed – his grip was gentle yet firm.

Kurenai smiled at the scene, she was holding a little girl by her hand. "I haven't been a sensei for a very long time, Shikamaru."

"You will always be Kurenai-sensei." He replied. The little girl turned her head and grinned at him. "Shika-nii!"

She yanked herself free from her mother and dashed towards Shikamaru, hugging him by the waist with stretched arms.

He rubbed her hair affectionately, gently letting go of Temari's hand, he crouched down.

"You have grown taller again, Mirai."

"You say the same all the time, Shika-nii."

"Because it's true," he replied softly. "Soon you will be in the academy and I can teach you how to be a shinobi of the leaf, like how your dad taught me."

"Yay, I can be a great shinobi like daddy and Shika-nii!" The little girl laughed, so did the man crouching in front of her.

"Shikamaru is going to be a great teacher," Kurenai said softly.

Temari did not realize that the older woman was standing next to her, she smiled at her. "Kurenai-san."

"The way he looks at Mirai, he reminds me of Asuma, how he used to look at the three of them."

"I see," said Temari, smiling as now the little girl was poking Shikamaru at his chest.

"He will be a great father too," Kurenai said with a smile, her eyes thining into a line.

Temari nodded absentmindedly, only to realize Kurenai's comment afterwards.

"What…what do you mean…" Her face was as red as Kurenai's red eyes.

The older woman laughed innocently, patting Temari on the shoulder. "It is about time, too."

Temari said nothing, bitting on her lip, embarrassed.

Shikamaru picked up the little girl. "You have grown heavier too," he commented, and turned towards the women.

He arched an eyebrow, seeing his girlfriend blushing was weird, especially in public.

"Here," Kurenai took Mirai back into her arms. "We were just talking about how life has been recently, Shikamaru."

"I see," he scratched the back of his head, still glancing at his girlfriend, who looked away at the great monument.

"So, we will be leaving now." Kurenai nodded at the couple.

"Goodbye Shika-nii! Goodbye nee-chan!" Mirai waved at the couple, Shikamaru waved back, and Temari waved a little with her hand.

"What did Kurenai-sensei tell you?"

"Not-nothing." Temari said. "Let's go."

Shikamaru nodded, following the quick steps of his girlfriend.

* * *

"Do I really have to go to Suna with you?" Shikamaru frowned as he packed the supplies, eyeing Temari, who was obviously ready to leave.

He knew that their next mission together was a diplomatic visit to Suna, but he was not expecting Temari to yank him out of bed at six in the morning on the day, packed and ready to go. 6 _am sharp._

"Yes, you have to meet my brothers, officially for Shinobi Union business, and also, I want you to meet my family." Temari looked at him in a special way – something he could not figured out what exactly she was thinking.

"It is so troublesome." He complained as he sat on the bed, shrugging.

"You tricked me into meeting your mother." She stared at him, her lips thinning, her hands on her hips.

"You liked her," he retorted. He remembered how the two most troublesome women met and became instant best friends that night.

"Who says my brothers are going to hate you? Maybe you will like them too."

"… not likely." He pictured a certain creepy puppeteer and the emotionless Kazekage.

 _They probably want to drag my guts out …_

"Nara," she glared at him. "Hurry up."

He stood up, and yawned.

"How troublesome." He muttered, as he followed Temari out of the door.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now you will know what the next chapter is going to be about ... (winks)

Have fun reading!

V.S.V xoxo


	8. Brothers

Shikamaru stared at the cup of tea in front of him, a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

Despite of the burning heat of the desert, the living room of the Kazekage's residence was chillingly cool.

"Gaara will be back soon, along with Kankuro." Temari looked at Shikamaru. "Are you okay? You look awfully pale."

"I…I am fine." He replied, taking a sip from the tea.

"You sure?" Temari reached out and felt his forehead, he shriveled up upon her touch.

"No fever," she muttered. "Anyway, just make yourself comfortable – I will go make dinner." He realized that she was wearing a pink apron with laced sleeves.

He laughed – out of amusement and a tad bit of nervousness.

"I don't want to ruin my clothes." She scowled.

As she disappeared into the kitchen, he sat there and sighed.

The desert sky is cloudless, how could there be any clouds if no water vapour could evaporate and condense into clouds?

He sighed again, as the door clicked.

"Oi, you are here." Kankuro waved at him, a confident smile on his face.

Gaara stepped in, eyeing the dark haired man and nodded at him.

"Hey," he greeted the brothers, as they took off their shoes.

Kankuro sighed in relief as he sunk into the spot next to Shikamaru. "What a long day," he exclaimed. "How was the three day trip?"

"It was okay," he replied.

Gaara said nothing as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Did you tour around the village?" Kankuro said, leaning forward to get a cup of tea himself. "There are quite a lot of interesting things in Suna, well not as interesting as in Konoha, but it has its rustic charm."

 _It was all sand._ Shikamaru bit his tongue before the words escaped from his mouth. "Temari showed me around earlier."

"She did, huh." Kankuro eyed this man beside him with a sinister grin on his face.

Shikamaru sighed and put down his cup.

Of course they did not tour around – it was not his first time here, to begin with.

Besides, nothing seemed more interesting than taking a nap with his gorgeous girlfriend in his arms.

"What a drag," he replied.

Gaara took a large gulp from his cup and placed the cup on the coffee table.

"I am going to help Temari out in the kitchen." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

As Gaara left the room, Kankuro nudged Shikamaru in his ribs.

The other man scowled and looked at the taller man with furrowed brows. "What'd you do that for?"

"Nara, you are not playing her around, aren't you?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a genius, you know what I mean."

"My guess is that if I play Temari around and broke her heart, you would break me."

"You are not dumb," Kankuro said affirmingly. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Besides, even if I defeat you, there is no way I could escape the wrath of Gaara."

"You are smart." Kankuro nodded in approval. "Well, Gaara does not exactly know what is happening between you two – not to the utmost details at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Gaara knew you guys are close, but he definitely does not know about boyfriend-girlfriend that kind of crap." Kankuro shrugged. "So you would have to break it to him."

"You mean Gaara does not know that we are dating."

"He thinks that it is still strictly official – hell even that time in the hotel back at Hinata's wedding, he said something about Temari being in good hands – turns out he thought she was too drunk and you, as a great friend has escorted her back to her room and made sure she had a good night's sleep."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Didn't Temari tell him about that?"

"Well, it is only proper if you two break it to him together – why do you think Temari would drag you along to meet Gaara?"

Shikamaru said nothing.

* * *

Dinner was fine – much better than he expected, actually.

Finally he solved the mystery question why Temari rarely spoke during dinner – turns out the sand siblings do not talk during dinner.

They kept quiet, as they ate morsels of food, mouthful after mouthful.

Another thing that amazed him was how considerate Temari when it comes to cooking dinner.

She made salted cow's tongue for Gaara, hamburger steak for Kankuro, grilled mackerel for himself, and tofu stew for her own.

Four dishes, each one a favourite dish of a person at the table.

It was not the first time Shikamaru has eaten her cooking – he knew it was good.

But this was something different.

The mackerel was soon a pile of bones.

It turned out that their talking was saved for a cup of tea after dinner.

Temari cleared the table, as Kankuro cleared the coffee table for tea.

Shikamaru went into the kitchen, Temari put on that ridiculous apron again, her hands lathered in soap and water.

"Let me help," he gently nudged her over.

Temari said nothing, but he could feel her smirking.

"I knew you liked that food, I just don't know you're that hungry."

"Trust me, I can eat you." He whispered mischievously into her ear.

She blushed, elbowing him gently. "They could hear you."

"They are adults." His hand crept up, and touched her at the side of her waist.

She flinched, jolting at his touch.

He laughed softly.

"You're not helping," she sighed with a smile on her face. "Go out and talk to Gaara and Kankuro."

"Yes, 'mam." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and headed out.

Gaara and Kankuro were in their usual seat, he assumed. They stared at him quietly as he approached.

"Thank you for the work on Shinobi Union, Shikamaru." Gaara said, formally and courteously. It almost made Shikamaru's skin crawl.

"Well, Gaara." Kankuro cleared his throat. "There is something that Shikamaru and Temari wanted to tell you."

Gaara arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Shikamaru could feel the drop of sweat rolling down his face – he was not sure whether he should hold out his hand for Gaara to shake, or should he pull a kunai and brace for impact.

They stopped as Temari approached and took a seat next to Shikamaru.

Gaara looked confused as ever. Kankuro looked like he wanted to laugh, but he dared not to.

"Listen now, Kanki, Gaa-chan."

 _Kanki?_

 _Gaa-chan?!_

Shikamaru frowned at the nicknames – who knew that the master puppeteer and the Fifth Kazekage had such adorable nicknames?

"Aww come on," Kankuro threw his hand up. "You know I hate that name."

"Shut up." She shot him a glare.

"Basically, me and this guy over here…"

Gaara said nothing, his teal eyes searched all over the couple for an answer.

"We are dating."

Kankuro did not look surprised at all.

Gaara on the other hand, looked even more confused than he already was.

"What do you mean?" He muttered, his voice monotone as ever.

Shikamaru was just going to speak, but he was hushed by Temari.

"Basically, we are seeing each other," said Temari, starting to blush. "More than usual friends."

"So, you are really good friends." Gaara suggested. Temari nodded with an exasperated sigh.

"Gaara, I mean Kazekage-sama." Shikamaru suddenly said, Temari jerked her head towards him.

"I though we agreed that I was going to do the talking," Temari muttered under her breath.

Despite Gaara being normal nowadays, she had no idea how he would react to Shikamaru's speech, whatever he was going to say.

He placed a reassuring hand on her lap, completed with his signature lazy smile.

"It means that I love your sister very much." He said, his voice firm and assuring.

Temari's face was dusted with a hue of pink, she smiled at him, her hand reaching to hold his on her lap.

"Love, huh?" Gaara seemed to understand something. "I never saw that coming."

"Gaara, it was dead obvious." Kankuro raised an eyebrow, a smile hung on his face.

"Really?"

"Almost everyone in the Five Nations know, that kind of obvious."

"I see." The red-haired man looked down at his palm. "I have much to learn."

Kankuro sighed exaggeratedly. "Now, that is solved."

Shikamaru leaned backwards, sinking into the couch.

* * *

That night, Temari was combing her hair, getting ready for bed.

Kankuro arranged a guest bedroom for Shikamaru, it would be impolite for him to refuse.

She was taken by surprise when he opened her door, well, just a little.

"That was a very nice thing for you to say." She said. "Unexpected though."

Shikamaru said nothing as he snaked his arms up her body, sniffing her neck greedily.

"I am going to bed, Nara." She rolled her eyes with a smile hanging on her face.

"Sounds good to me," he muttered, a sinister grin hanging on his face.

Later that night, Kankuro had to throw a pillow over his head to get some sleep.

 _Man, those two are loud. LOUD._

He took another pillow and buried his head underneath.

The next morning, when Kankuro went to the bathroom and walked past the Kazekage's bedroom, he encountered a visibly shaken Gaara, covering himself with a blanket.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro immediately looked alerted. "Are you alright?"

"Those sounds," Gaara's eyes were widened. "What are they?" He pointed to the direction where Temari's room was.

Kankuro's palm almost passed through his face.

 _Temari and Shikamaru are so going to explain this shit to Gaara themselves._

* * *

Author's note:

Well, some comic relief! (I hope hahaha)

Enjoy! An important chapter would be coming up soon!

Read and review :D Thanks for the love!

V.S.V xoxo


	9. That Day

Life sometimes is fickle – sometimes it is a simple cloud watching afternoon, sometimes it is like detonating a bomb.

And at this very moment, Shikamaru was detonating a bomb – strictly speaking, he was standing in front a blonde bombshell, but no, that was not the bomb he was dealing with.

What he was dealing with was the envelope, no, envelopes she was holding in her hands.

Red bombs, to be exact – wedding invitations.

It had been quite some time since he saw his girlfriend in such a perplexed state.

The embarrassed look on her face was priceless, when she received wedding invitations from his friends on the street.

He almost thought that she was going to blow him to the Nara woods when all of them asked the couple the same question.

"When are you two getting married?"

It was not the first time they were asked the question.

His mother.

Kurenai, with Mirai copying the question.

The owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

Ino's mother, when they visited the flower shop.

Even the Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, mentioned something along the lines of a 'political marriage' between Suna and Konoha.

She kept her cool with a smile, not saying anything in return.

But this time she lost it.

On one grocery run, they managed to bump into Ino and Sai, Chouji and Karui, and on their way back, received a pink note from Sakura and Sasuke in their mail box.

Apparently, all of them had decided or even walked into the grave of love.

Marriage.

Temari said nothing, fists clenched as she unpacked the groceries.

She had been sitting there, studying the invitations like a ciphered document.

Shikamaru always thought that marriage was troublesome even since a young age.

Even in early stages of their relationship, they have talked about marriage.

In his _infinite tsukuyomi_ dream, he told her about his dream.

About them staring at his parents, Asuma and Kurenai, bickering like all couples do.

 _"Well, we are both in character," Temari chuckled and dismissed the idea without apparent further thought._

 _"But have you thought about this, really?"_

 _"Not at this moment, but we all know that it is inevitable." He arched an eyebrow as she continued._

 _"Shinobi are unlike Daimyos, we take only one man or woman as husband or wife, so that we can procreate and increase the village's manpower and military prowess." She seemed to be reciting something vaguely taught by Iruka-sensei back in the academy. "There might even be a time where your mission requires you to kill your spouse."_

 _She spoke as if there was nothing romantic about this concept, it was policy._

 _Shikamaru nodded, a cigarette burning between his fingers. "What a drag."_

 _"But."_

 _Shikamaru turned around and stared at her._

 _"It was the way of the past, now that there is peace, I suppose there is more to marriage – it is a sacred vow that binds two individuals. Something much closer to us." Temari smiled. "So yeah, it is troublesome indeed, now that there is more to consider."_

 _Something warm and fuzzy burned in Shikamaru's heart._

Despite all that, Shikamaru knew the complications of a marriage, even a proposal of that between him and Temari.

If they agreed to marry, it is not only a matter between the two of them; it is a matter between two countries – an alliance, making it inevitably political.

And that has been delaying his plans to bring this beautiful Suna Princess and call her his wife.

He knew that persuading the Konoha Council would be troublesome.

He knew that asking for the Kazekage and his brother's blessing to marry their sister would be troublesome.

But he was no longer the lazy ninja who tried to dodge all the responsibilities that were throwing themselves on him.

He is a man now, and he would take the necessary responsibilities, no matter how troublesome.

It turns out that, if you put enough effort, all of the trouble seemed worthwhile when you succeed.

The Konoha Council voiced no objection.

Kankuro slammed him on the back while Gaara gave him a _smile,_ along with his promise to deal with the Suna Council.

Now there was only one step left.

He needed to ask for her hand in marriage.

He clasped his hands together, in his thinking sign.

As fingertips touched fingertips, he closed his eyes – a thousand possible proposals went through his mind.

A romantic dinner, ring in champagne? _No, too cliché._

Or somewhere significant? The monument in the graveyard. _Are you kidding, Shikamaru? Graveyard?_

In the movie theatre? _Nope._

He felt like his head was exploding – he could think of thousands of strategies facing hundred of enemies.

But this – this time he wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

Temari put down the envelopes and stared at her boyfriend.

She had not seen him so puzzled for a very long time.

She had no idea that marriage would make him so perplexed.

Well, she knew that she was not exactly what he thought he would get as his 'wife' when he was younger.

"It is okay, Shikamaru." She suddenly said, with a smile on her face. "If you are not ready for this, we can talk about this later."

Shikamaru looked up.

He stared at her, she stared at him.

"No worries." She flashed him a grin, the grin that was ever so precious to him.

At that moment, he decided that he would do this his way.

"I will see you tomorrow, then." He pecked her on the cheek. "You must be tired from travelling."

Before Temari could say anything, he ran out of the door.

Temari arched an eyebrow.

"Okay." She said softly to herself.

She secretly hoped that Shikamaru had not gone mad from all the peer pressure.

* * *

She found him at her door the next day.

Somehow, she was relieved to find his lazy, laid back smile back on his face.

"Morning." He said.

She smiled back at him. "You feeling better today?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I want to take you somewhere."

Temari arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He said nothing, and took her hand in his.

Pulling her close to him, they disappeared in the air.

The next second she found herself at the roof of one of the numerous houses in Konoha, behind them was a wooden structure, covering a slab of smooth concrete.

His cloud-watching spot.

His favourtie spot in Konoha.

He left her side and lied down on the slab of concrete with ease, he signaled her to lie down beside him with a pat of his hand.

She smirked and lied down beside him – he was resting his head on his hands, smiling at the clouds above them.

"Cloud watching huh?" She said softly, he said nothing in return, only holding her hand in his gently.

"I like to be in my favourite spot," he said, with a smile as Temari turned her head and looked at his profile. "With my favourite person."

She blushed and turned away, looking back at the fluffy white things gliding through the skies. She found herself smiling.

"I remember you called me the cruelest kunoichi," she suddenly said.

 _That time when that Sarutobi brat challenged her to a duel._

 _He ran out of options and approached her, with a giant glowing orb – the Rasengan._

 _Of course she would face it with appropriate force – a Wind Scythe jutsu…_

 _She was glad that his shadow sewing stopped the brat in time just before everything was too late._

 _The comment from him though… it pained her a little inside. Just a little._

"Am I really that cruel?" Temari asked, pretending that she was angry, she raised her hand and attempted to knock him on the forehead.

He blocked it with ease, as she had no true intent to hit him.

"Yes you are."

"Why you little…" She gritted her teeth, she was hovering above him, staring at his somewhat feminine features- thin brows, slit-like eyes…

"You are cruel in that you would not show mercy to enemies, but I know that you won't hurt Konohamaru at that time, you never go overboard." His dark eyes stared into her green emerald ones. "You always have a purpose when you attack, you never harm anyone recklessly."

She retracted her hand, smirking at him with satisfaction. "Hmph."

"I mean, no one can expect you to be like Hinata – you grew up in a family of monsters, it is pretty difficult to stay sane." He sat back up, turning his head to face her. "Besides, I know how gentle you can be."

 _She was the one who pushed him to his limits, back at the Chunin exmas._

 _She was there when he needed her, when she saved him from Tayuya._

 _She worked seamlessly with him, in organizing Chunin exams and diplomatic liaisons._

 _She was always there… the cruel kunoichi, the professional diplomat…_

 _More importantly, she is the troublesome woman who only showed her gentle side to him._

 _Except for Gaara and Kankuro, he is probably the only man to ever witness how gentle Temari can be._

 _She is the one._

 _She is the woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with._

She said nothing, smiling back at him.

He stood up with a smile; he walked in front of her, he knelt down.

He looked up a little and looked into her eyes.

"Even though the whole marriage thing is a drag," he began, after clearing his throat. "If it is with you, then it's definitely worth the trouble."

He looked at the ground and she followed his gaze.

His shadow was elongated, slowly retracting back to his body.

It was a thread, gently hooked at its end was a silver ring, with a single diamond embedded onto it.

"So, Sabuku no Temari," he said, his bewildered anticipation barely hidden in his usual lazy monotone.

Gently he held her hand in his, smiling; his other hand catching the ring from the shadow thread.

"Will you marry me?"

Temari stared at him with shimmering eyes, a warm grin enveloped Shikamaru.

She took the ring from his hand, gently putting it on her left ring finger.

Raising her hand, the diamond shone under the afternoon sky.

"How troublesome," she muttered, with an ear-to-ear grin hanging on her beautiful face.

He smiled and took out an identical ring, putting it on himself.

Shikamaru held her up, his fingers entwining with hers.

"Come on," he smiled. "Let's go home."

"There is no need to hold hands," she replied, as the couple strolled in the street. "It's not like I am going to run away with this ring, it's probably half a month of your salary."

"Tch," he only tightened his firm grip a little. "A man would never let his woman go, it would be too troublesome otherwise."

Her grin was just about as shiny as the diamond on the ring, he returned the same warm grin almost involuntarily.

The wind blew behind them gently as the shadow of the two merged into one basking in the descending sun, the diamonds on their rings shone with an orange hue under the fiery orange orb.

Life sometimes is fickle - it may be a walk in the park, or it can be a march in a thorn bush.

But today, today was a precious day in Nara Shikamaru's life.

* * *

Author's note:

THIS IS THE PROPOSAL!

I thought of a thousand ways of writing this, but I decided that for Shika and Temari, both of them would prefer a quiet, alone moment - they are not the showy type.

Shikatema is the type of romance that was quiet, almost everyday-like, but it warms your heart like a cup of hot chocolate (weird simile I know :p)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the love guys xoxo

V.S.V


	10. Last Night in Suna

The stars filled the night sky in Suna like glitter on a dark canvas.

"It has been some time since we get to sit down here, all three of us." Kankuro sighed as he took a sip from his cup of sake. "I can't believe that you are actually going to move to Konoha tomorrow, I mean, I never even thought you would be getting married, not to mention to another village."

Temari rolled her eyes with a smile. "Come on, I am not that bad."

Gaara was quiet as usual, listening to the happy bickering of his brother and sister.

"If it were not for that scare we had with Gaara's marriage plans," smirked Temari, her face covered with a hue of pink. "I would have moved to Konoha already."

"Sorry." Gaara muttered, instinctively. "I did not mean to."

"Bro, she is joking." Kankuro patted Gaara on the shoulder. "As our Kazekage, you need some humour in you too."

Gaara looked at his brother and smiled a little.

Temari stared at the endless sand sea in front of her.

 _That day…_

 _She thought she would die, as the attacker collapsed in a pool of blood._

 _Gaara … Gaara …_

 _What about her little brother? What about the Kazekage - the valuable hope of Suna?_

 _Her vision was shaky and dark, just as she thought she would lose balance, somebody's arms wrapped around her, supporting her exhausted body._

 _Amidst her fading consciousness, she could still make out the face of that person._

 _"Troublesome, how did you get yourself into this mess?" His voice was laced with concern. "Let's get you to the medical shinobi."_

 _She was relived, to see the face of her fiancé._

 _"Sorry about this , but … Can you please go look after Gaara for a bit?"_

 _She swore she could hear him suck his teeth._

 _"After I leave you with the medics."_

 _At that very moment, it reminded her why she decided to devote her love to this lazy man in front of her._

 _The sense of security he gave her - to make Temari of Suna feel safe is no easy task and she knew it._

 _And somehow, he pulled it off without much effort, from a grumpy frown to the warm hands that held her up and cradled her like a Princess right now._

 _This was the man she wanted to live the rest of her life with. She was sure of it._

Temari smiled as she took another sip of the sake.

"I have one question for you." Kankuro was louder than he usually is, staring at Temari with his brown eyes.

"What do you see in Shikamaru?" He asked, arching an eyebrow beneath his painted face. "I mean, he is a nice guy and all, but why him?"

She chuckled softly.

* * *

 _Back at the time, all the way back to the Chunin Exams …_

 _She thought Sasuke was cute, dark, handsome … just like every other girl would._

 _That lazy boy she met in the final rounds – lazy, unmotivated, irritating … she would not hesitate to knock some sense into him._

 _And he defeated her, caught in his shadow, he could have delivered a serious, if not fatal blow, with a kunai or whatever he had._

 _But instead, he held her in place and raised his hand, giving up his victory._

 _She loves winning, but that victory tasted bitter in her mouth._

 _Never had she thought that she would meet him again, after the Invasion, this time saving his ass from the sound ninja._

 _More so, she never knew that she would turn around and proudly grin at him, just like a little girl asking for a reward for a good deed – she had not done that for so long that she almost forgot she could be like that._

 _Her heart stirred, even ached a little when his father slammed him for being a coward, something struck her when he cried and promise never to fail again._

 _Maybe he had something other than extra weight on his shoulders now._

 _He grew faster than she thought he could, taller than her when she finally noticed._

 _Something about him just made her smile, perhaps it was the way he outsmarted her, perhaps it was the way he expressed his annoyance to her 'troublesomeness'._

 _The moment she realized that he was truly a man, was when he avenged the death of his teacher by killing, or rather, incapacitating an Akatsuki member, all by himself._

 _He became increasingly important – acting as proxy commander in Gaara's place during the Fourth Ninja World War; following the footsteps of his father and becoming the important figure in the shinobi world he is today…_

 _But no. That was not the reason why Temari chose him._

 _As the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage and the sister of the Fifth, a beautiful and powerful kunoichi in her own right, she never had problems with suitors – they drooled upon the trail she treaded upon._

 _It was their bond that separated Nara Shikamaru from the rest._

 _How they understood each other, care for each other._

 _Even more, how they realize the pain each other bore, and their mutual goal to create a better world for their King – the children of the future._

 _He is a man, a man who knew the value of love, a man loyal to his cause and would protect those he held dear fiercely._

 _He is a man with shoulders that she could rely on, as they stared at the sky, watching clouds for seasons and seasons to come._

 _He is Nara Shikamaru. Konoha's Nara Shikamaru. Temari's Nara Shikamaru._

* * *

"Well?" Kankuro arched an eyebrow, she turned and saw Gaara's anticipating gaze, and Kankuro's irritated tapping fingers.

Temari smiled at them, shaking her head. "Troublesome."

Gaara looked very confused while Kankuro chuckled. "Fair enough, he does seem more like the subtle type, really."

"You said nothing, Temari."

"You will understand sooner or later, Gaara." She reached out her hand and ruffled his dark red hair.

The Kazekage did not flinch; instead he was enjoying the moment a little.

"If only father and mother are here to see you, Temari." Kankuro sighed softly.

She smiled and threw her arms around the shoulders of her brothers.

"I am sure they will be very proud of all of us." She grinned at her brothers.

"Tch, yeah." Kankuro rubbed his nose.

"At least one of us gets to be happy," Kankuro laughed. "Don't worry, Temari, I will take care of Gaara."

"More like Gaara taking care of you," Temari sighed with a grin.

"Gaara?" She turned at her quiet little brother, who was silently enjoying the moment, sipping on his hot tea.

"I want you to know," she hugged him tighter. "You are the best Kazekage this village has ever seen."

Gaara stared at his sister, his expression slightly confused.

Her fingers pinched his face lightly. "We are very proud of you, very, very proud."

Kankuro gave him an affirming nod.

"And don't worry if I am in Konoha, I will make sure this friendship we forged with blood and tears will last." She ruffled both her brothers' hair. "You can always come visit me! Now that the Shinobi Union is up and running, we will get plenty of chances to meet!"

She stood up at the ledge of the Kazekage residence, a cup of sake in her hand.

"I will never forget about this endless desert and the beauty of the desert sky, the dry air, and more importantly, everyone here at the village."

Gaara thought he saw a tiny tear rolling down his sister's face.

"Father, mother," she said softly, staring up into the sea of stars. "We are your legacy, and Suna will be great and peaceful."

She clasped her hand together, closing her eyes.

 _More importantly, Father and Mother._

 _I found someone, someone who would hold my hand as we create a new world of shinobi, a better world for our children and their children._

 _I found someone who would love and protect me, who will give his life for me, just as I would give him mine._

 _I found him, father and mother._

 _And I am going to marry him._

She opened her eyes and stared as her diamond engagement ring basked under the soft starlight, shinning like a sole gem in the endless desert sea.

This was her last night in Suna, tomorrow is going to be a brand new day.

* * *

Author's note:

Long time no update! Enjoy!

Thanks for the love :3

V.S.V xoxo


	11. Temari's Birthday

Temari sighed in relief as she put the last box of her belongings in front of the house – her new home in Konoha was a traditional building, quite like the one Shikamaru grew up in – white painted walls, dark blue tiled roof and a quaint garden within the walls. The sun was already descending, painting the white walls in an orangey hue.

She smiled, as her fiancé, Nara Shikamaru dropped another box on the ground gently, and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Well?" He arched an eyebrow, seeking approval from her. "I had the walls re-painted, wait until you see inside."

Temari nodded. "Looks decent enough to me."

He shrugged, as his clansmen began to move the boxes in with the couple – the news that their new clan leader was going to marry, not just any kunoichi, but the Kazekage's sister herself, shocked the Nara clan, regardless, they welcomed her with open arms, men volunteering to help her move into the Nara compound, while women and children began to make preparations for her moving in and their subsequent wedding.

Temari followed Shikamaru, his hand holding hers, as they walked in the wooden corridors of the house – she smiled at the little plants and bonsais she saw in the garden. Flora appreciation has always been her thing, even though she lived in the desert where anything could barely grow, she always took some of her time to care for the delicate plants she grew in the greenhouse.

"Take a look at this." Shikamaru opened the door, and inside, she saw a familiar site.

A study room, almost identical to her own back at the Kazekage's residence.

The walls are a familiar shade of earthy brown, a small cacti sat comfortably atop the desk. There was even a rack for her battle fan.

She found herself a little confused, as she saw an empty rack of picture frames, without any photos.

"Those are for photos," Shikamaru said, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist as he pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Photos with your brothers, our own photos, and photos in the future …" He paused, causing Temari to turn around and smirked at him.

"Photos with kids, right?" She arched an eyebrow. "You sly fox."

Shikamaru smirked back at her without another word. "I have the baby room ready, all it needs now is a bawling, troublesome thing inside."

"Knowing that you are going to be the dad, it probably won't cry – too troublesome." Temari smacked him playfully on the chest as she walked out to and downstairs to the living room.

* * *

Her eyes opened in surprise, as she saw a white cream cake, decorated with strawberries and candles sitting on the table. The lights were dim, and all she could see was that glowing orb in front of her.

She turned around and saw Shikamaru smiling at her, leaning at the doorframe lazily as he always would. In his hand was a camera.

"Now," he held it up. "Just kneel down next to the cake and smile."

Temari knelt and smiled brightly at the camera. "Come and take a photo with me!" She said excitedly like a child.

 _It has been too long, too long since her last birthday celebration._

 _She could barely remember her own birthday now._

Shikamaru nodded and waved at his clansman, who was just putting down one final box in the house. "Jii-san, please help me take a photo."

"Of-of course, Shikamaru-san." He took over the camera, as the Nara patriarch knelt down next to his fiancée, his arms around her shoulder and both of them smiled into the camera.

"Thanks," he took the camera and put it down on the cupboard.

Temari felt something moist in her eyes, as she stared into his dark obsidian eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly, as he reached out and pressed on the rims of her brilliant green eyes.

"Crybaby," he muttered with a smirk. "Now, blow out a candle and make a wish."

She nodded and closed her eyes, hands clasped together as she remained still for a few seconds.

With a deep breath, she gently blew out all the candles, and grinned as she cut the cake.

"What wish did you make?" He asked, as he took a bite from the cake – it was a bit too sweet for his taste, but he knew that Temari had a secret sweet tooth, so it did not matter as long as she enjoyed it.

"Well, they say if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true," Temari stuck out her tongue. "I am not telling you."

"Troublesome," he muttered and took another bite from the cake.

Temari stared at him, the sweetness from the cake wafting in the air; perhaps it was the cake, perhaps it was his thoughts when he put together the moment, she felt something warm and fuzzy inside of her heart.

* * *

Later that night, Shikamaru was sitting on the bed, his head against the headboard of the bed. Temari leaned onto his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat.

"I haven't told you this yet," Shikamaru smiled at her, as she looked up, her brows slightly furrowing.

"What?" She demanded, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Happy Birthday," he said, in his usual tone and a smile on his face. "I love you."

Temari chuckled as she pulled him closer and pressed her lips onto his.

"Troublesome," she muttered. "You'd better have more surprises ready for the many more to come."

"Troublesome." Lying down, he replied with a smirk, as her head rested on his chest again, with a satisfied grin on her face.

 _Birthdays are such a drag._ He thought as he closed his eyes.

 _But if it is hers, then …_

 _It was definitely worth the trouble._

* * *

Author's note:

I just realised that today was Temari's birthday! So I decided to write a short chapter on how they would spend her first birthday together as an engaged couple.

Enjoy! Thanks for the love as always.

V.S.V xoxo


	12. Troublesome Birthday

She approached the end of the market, and saw him standing in the rain, with an orange umbrella opened atop of him like a blooming flower.

"Hey, I thought you are still with the Hokage." She smiled at him and gave him a quick squeeze.

He frowned and wiped the droplets off her face. "You are all wet."

"It's not like I can run through with two huge bags of groceries in the market with an umbrella- Atishoo!" She smiled, blushing while rubbing her nose. "Besides, I don't know it's rain season in Konoha."

Shikamaru literally dropped everything he had on hand when he saw the sudden downpour, he ventured out to look for Temari, but to no avail, he decided to call the day off and wait for her – he knew that she would be doing groceries at the market this time of the day.

"You troublesome woman." He smiled. "Let's go, better change into some warm clothes or you will catch a cold."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I wonder why the street is this empty." Temari looked around, despite being drenched from head to toe, she looked extraordinarily happy to be in this rainstorm.

"Geez, it's a downpour." Shikamaru smiled at her. Thunder roared from the sky like a great lion; she jolted and leaned towards him. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I … I am not scared! I ... I am just taken by surprise." She said, her cheeks ruddy, her mouth slightly pouting. "Nothing ever sacres me…"

"Yes 'mam." He replied with a shrug. Temari slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

He smiled and let out an exaggerated sigh. Temari blushed even more – he was not sure whether she was embarrassed or angry, but this blushing Temari was cute.

"Atishoo!" She sneezed again.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he took off his flak jacket and wrapped it around her. "Hang on, we are soon going home."

He held her close to him and the couple disappeared amidst the rain.

She snuggled closer to him, the minty scent of Shikamaru surrounding her.

* * *

He managed to catch her in his arms just before she collapsed onto the floor.

"Temari?" He called her name, his eyes filled with concern. "Mari?"

"Hmmm?" She replied in a soft murmur, her eyes struggling to open.

He normally enjoyed the warmth emitting from her body, but today she was warm.

Too warm.

He gently placed her onto his bed and laid his hand on her forehead – she was burning.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered.

He had not moved that quickly in quite some time. He fished a couple of towels from his cupboard, and sat next to her on his bed.

He helped her up, and began drying her hair with the towel.

She uttered some illegible sound; he could see from her face – she was feeling pretty sick.

Without a thought, he began to rummage through the wardrobe, and fished out a grey t-shirt.

Gently, he stripped her, and dried her with a towel.

Normally, seeing her naked body would drive him crazy – but at this moment, the thought that she was not feeling well, that was driving him up the wall.

"Shikamaru…" she murmured his name after he pulled the t-shirt over her body.

"Shh, you need to sleep." He stroked her sandy blonde hair. "I will go make something for you to eat."

She muttered and closed her eyes. He covered her with his blanket before leaving his room.

* * *

He went into the kitchen and took out a pot. He filled a bowl with rice and poured it into the pot with water.

He was stirring the pot, one circle, two circle …

It was at that moment, he suddenly remembered that he had fire-style charkra.

He focused the charkra in his hand and applied it to the pot.

The boiling process speeded up three times, he estimated.

In thirty minutes, he was holding a bowl of hot congee in his hand.

He entered the room, and saw Temari sleeping sideways. Her hair was sprayed across her face; she was snoring lightly.

He sat next to her, putting the bowl at the bedside table.

"Hey," he spoke softly, helping her sit up. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

"You roughened yourself quite badly." Shikamaru smiled and reached for the bowl.

She was leaning on him, as he dug a spoonful of congee from the bowl.

He gently blew at the congee, making sure it is not too hot; she opened her mouth as the spoon reaches her lips.

He poured the spoon down her throat, slowly and gently; making sure that she does not choke, or scorch her tongue.

Slowly, mouthful after mouthful, she finished the whole bowl of congee.

"You are hungry aren't you?" He smiled, she was still leaning on him.

"Haven't slept in two days," she muttered before closing her heavy eyelids.

He placed the bowl at the bedside table.

 _Right, he had not been home for two days – too busy preparing for the next Five Kage Meeting._

She was clinging onto him with her hands. He smirked and helped her lie down, himself laying onto the spot next to her.

She let out a satisfied purr, as he covered both of them with a blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

She snuggled up against his neck, and soon fell asleep.

He breathed steadily next to her, holding her close.

His heavy eyelids dropping and he let out a satisfied sigh as everything began to turn dark.

* * *

He woke up a while later only to see his fiancée missing from his side.

Alerted, he leapt up and looked around, only to find her in the kitchen, wobbling and cutting potatoes.

"I said," he felt a vein popping at the side of his head. "You should rest."

"But Shikamaru…" Temari turned around and looked at him with her green eyes.

"What?" He asked, all he wanted to do was to make sure she gets better.

"It's your birthday," she replied. "And I want to make sure…"

"Shh," he put a finger onto her lips. "All I want is for you to get better, so come on." He swept her up and cradled her back into bed.

"I will cook up something. Don't worry."

Temari nodded as her head poked from the sheets. "And your present, it is inside the left drawer."

"Troublesome," he muttered with a smile as he went downstairs into the kitchen and tossed all the vegetables into the pot of curry Temari was making.

As the curry simmered in the pot, Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, as he silently crept into the room, and opened the left hand side drawer.

Inside he found a velvet box, tied with an red ribbon sash. He smiled to himself as he opened the box, inside he found a green knitted scarf.

He stared in surprise, no wonder she had not slept in two days.

She must have rushed it through so that she could give it to him on his birthday.

"Troublesome," he turned and looked at her smiling.

Temari snuggled closer to the pillow in her sleep, Shikamaru walked towards her and pressed a tiny kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank you," he said softly, and saw Temari's lips turning upward into a smile in her sleep.

He could not resist the thought of pulling his gorgeous fiancee into a tight liplock; Temari opened her eyes and returned the favour, kissing him back until they were both out of breath.

"Come on," Temari chuckled. "I really need to sleep."

He walked out of the room with a smile; arching an eyebrow he raised his head and sniffed.

"Oh shit," he ran down to the kitchen and stared at the pot of curry, no the pot of overflown curry and the black smoke surrounding it.

"What a drag." He smiled to himself, as the genius IQ 200 brian of his tried to think of a solution to salvage the situation.

As he stewed what was left of the unburned food, he smiled to himself, looking at the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall.

 _Two more months until the big day._

* * *

Two days later, Shikamaru was lying on the bed with Temari, when suddenly he started to cough.

"What's wrong?" Temari, now recovered, put a hand on his forehead - it was hot.

"Now you're sick? You troublesome crybaby!" She leapt out of bed and came back with wet towels.

"Must've been the kiss." He muttered, Temari looked at him with her head tilted.

"What the hell Nara?" Temari rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it, you obviously know that flu is contagious right? For crying out loud you are the smartest man in Konoha!"

He chuckled as he coughed. "They say if you kiss a sick person, you take away their sickness." He smiled. "Guess I did."

"Troublesome!" Temari slammed the wet towel onto his forehead with a pink hue on her face.

* * *

Author's note:

Long time no update! I hope you enjoy this piece!

Do tell me which type of one shots you guys like better in the reviews :D I have a lot of ideas but I don't know which to write haha

Anyway, enjoy xoxo

V.S.V

P.S. I know I am late for Shikamaru's birthday :( But I am going to post it anyway so haha enjoy!


	13. Halloween

"Now tell me again, what is so special about today?" She arched an eyebrow, staring at her fiancé as he started to carve a pumpkin with his kunai.

"It's Halloween," he replied, as the crunching sound of the blade piercing the kunai hummed. "Basically, children would dress up and knock on each other's doors to ask for candy or they would pull a prank, that's trick or treat."

"And for adults?" Temari folded her arms in front of her chest, still baffled by the idea of the strange festival.

"Some would just stay at home for kids to knock on their door, while some others … well festivals are always a good excuse to party, and Halloween is probably the only day in the year when you can dress like a slut and nobody cares."

Temari nodded, as Shikamaru slapped a piece of pumpkin onto the table.

"Then what's it with the pumpkin?"

"It's a festive thing," he replied. "Troublesome as it is …" He plunged his kunai again into the orange vegetable.

"What on earth are we going to do with all that meat you just scraped out?" Temari pointed at the tiny hill of pumpkin flesh on their table.

"Well, I suppose we can cook it somehow," he shrugged. "After all, it will be such a waste not to."

Temari chuckled. "It's funny to see you being so busy about some troublesome festival."

"It's not like I can lay back and do nothing, when they said they are coming over tonight for Halloween." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Peacetime had made the shinobis bored, when they are not out on missions, they often celebrated festivals together – for Halloween it was their turn to host the party.

"And for the dressing up part…?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "Have you prepared?"

"Uh-huh, you haven't?"

"Nope," Temari shook her head. "Should I go and get a costume?"

"Well, you can, if you can't find one ultimately you can also transform." Shikamaru smirked. "Ask Naruto to teach you his sexy jutsu or something."

Temari playfully smacked him on the back. "I will go find Ino and the girls and see what we can do."

Shikamaru smiled as she walked out of the door, then turned back to his pumpkins.

 _One down, just a dozen more to go._ He sighed as he took another pumpkin out of the boxes and onto the table.

* * *

"Oh Temari-san! You still haven't thought of a costume?" Ino blinked her eyes. "No problem! We will fix it for you, what do you want to be?" She was so excited that Temari asked her for help, she could barely sit down.

"Erm, I think normal costumes would be nice." Temari felt a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "What are you all wearing?"

"Well, I am going to be dressing up as a witch," Ino said, smiling. "I have made a new dress just for this!"

"I am going to…dress up li-like a bunny." Hinata said, blushing madly. "Naruto-kun said he liked it."

"To think that Naruto likes it, it's probably pretty revealing." Tenten laughed a little. "I am going to dress up as a devil, horns and all."

"I wonder what Sakura would wear if she was here," Ino smiled and looked away, her friend still out in the middle of nowhere with her husband, probably walking side by side in the cool autumn breezes. A second later, Ino turned back and smiled widely at Temari. "I have the perfect idea! You will look amazing in this!"

She went away and took a box with her as she came back.

Temari's eyes widened, a hue of pink emerged on her face as Ino opened the box.

* * *

"The girls are taking so long!" Kiba complained, preparing the drinks for the party. "When they get here, I will probably be drunk already!" He was appropriately dressed like a werewolf, bare-chested and all.

"You are always half-drunk, that's because," Shino ironically dressed himself as a pest exterminator, his costume covering the remaining parts of his face, his voice drifted away as Naruto, dressed as the Hokage yelled loudly. "I am hungry! Shikamaru where's the food?"

"It's on the table, what a drag…" Shikamaru pointed at the table of pumpkin assorted food – pumpkin pies, pumpkin tarts and pumpkin soup … he even tried to make a new drink called pumpkin spice latte, something that he found on a magazine. "Oi, Choji! Don't finish everything just yet!"

Shikamaru sighed with a smile, as the door unlocked with a click.

"We are here!" The girls all walked in one by one. "We brought some takeout food!"

Everyone was settling down, when Shikamaru's fiancée entered the house.

His jaw almost dropped to the ground, while the men stared in surprise.

Temari dressed herself in a strapless spandex body suit, complete with thigh high leather boots, cat ears and tail and a whip in her hand. Her makeup complimented her look, with a bold smoky cat eye, and drawn whiskers and cat nose.

"Pretty dang good for a cat," Kiba joked, only to have Tamaki, his girlfriend who was dressed like a puppy, slap him on the head playfully.

Shikamaru approached her and leaned towards her. "This is your idea?"

"Of course not, it's Ino's." Temari hissed. "Do I look bad?"

"No," Shikamaru replied softly. He tugged on the collar of his lacy shirt – he was dressed like a vampire, wearing shirt and cape and all. "I swear I could eat you right now."

Temari chuckled as she smirked and backed off, pointing the whip to his chest. "You wish."

* * *

A few hours later, most of their guests were lying around the house, drunk and full – Naruto and Hinata cuddled together on the sofa, while Shino sat there awkwardly, his eyes fixated on the television which was playing a spider documentary.

Kiba laid dead drunk on the floor, with Tamaki catering him; Choji went home early, saying that he wanted to check on Karui, who was sick that day and didn't come. Tenten and Rock Lee decided to stay sober, to her dismay, the man dragged her off to late night training, still in their costume and all. Ino and Sai decided to wander off in the forest, leaving only Shikamaru and Temari to clear up the mess they made.

"It was good, huh? Everyone had fun." Temari smiled as she banged the last of the dishes into the cupboard.

Shikamaru nodded, in a swift second, he wrapped Temari at her waist, picking her up. He leaned forward and pressed his nose on hers. "Now, we finally had time for our own business."

"Your friends are still here," she hissed. "You perverted vampire."

Shikamaru chuckled softly, as he proceeded to carry her into the bedroom. "You brought this on yourself."

She smirked, as he pressed his lips against hers, his feet gently kicking the door shut.

* * *

The next morning, the guests began to wake up in the Nara's living room.

"What happened?" Naruto yawned and strech himself, he smelled something cooking in the kitchen, as he approached he saw Shikamaru and Temari, both in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're up!" Temari grinned, turning towards Naruto with Shikamaru. "I made breakfast for you guys as well."

"You guys look awfully rejuvenated for a after-party morning."

"Perhaps it's magic?" Temari arched an eyebrow and nudged Shikamaru gently with her elbow.

Shikamaru smiled as his hand cascaded down and cupped her hip. "Troublesome."

As Naruto walked away towards the bathroom, Temari smirked, as she turned around, her hand on his chin, pulling him close. "You weren't feeling that troublesome last night, when you used your damned jutsu on me, pervert."

He smirked in return, both hands cupping her hips, leaning in and whispered.

"I wish these troublesome people can go after breakfast, so we can encore." He said as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

"As for Halloween, it's not such a drag if you have such a hot fiancée that would dress in such a drop-dead gorgeous way."

"Shut up," she chuckled as he pressed his lips onto hers.

 _And from this day forth, festivals had become less of a drag for Nara Shikamaru._

* * *

Author's note:

Just a pretty short chapter for Halloween :D

Happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy and have fun haha

V.S.V xoxo


	14. The Big Day

She opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror, those who surrounded her stared in awe.

"Oh, my, god." Ino stared at her in the mirror, she was fanning her face – her sky blue eyes watery. "You look so amazing!" She squealed, her hand waving ferociously. "I mean, I saw it a during the fitting and all, but seeing it on the day…dammit my mascara!"

Sakura laughed heartily, slapping Ino on the back lightly. "Come on!" She turned to the mirror and smiled. "I am so glad that I made it back for this!"

Hinata smiled sweetly as she arranged the chiffon drapping atop of her head.

"Temari-san, you look beautiful in your wedding dress." She commented, as her hands left the white dress.

Temari stared in the mirror and studied herself carefully - she never remembered herself being so feminine, the white wedding dress fitted her lean body perfectly, showcasing her collar bones, well-toned arms and bit of her cleavage.

Ino painted her face – lining her sparkling green eyes with dark eyeliner, plus a swipe of mascara and painted with sparkly eye shadow; her lips was painted in a soft pink colour, matching with the dab of blush on her face. She looked like she walked out of a painting, or one of those magazines that the girls always read about.

"Shikamaru is such a lucky man," Tenten smiled as she fixed the train of her dress. The four kunoicihi were her bridesmaids, Ino volunteered to assemble the girls for the occasion and took the liberty to arrange for matching dresses – a nice purple dress that looked decently elegant.

She took a deep breath as she turned around, her maid of honour – Tenten held the long train of her dress.

Out of all four of them, Tenten was the closest to her – the brunette looked up at her as her rival, someone she would like to surpass; she accepted their friendly rivalry, and since then, they developed a strange friendship.

"It's almost time," Hinata said softly, as Temari nodded.

With a bouquet of flower in hand, she took the first step, and another as the large door flung opened in front of her.

* * *

He stood there, next to the altar; he was told of this form of wedding ceremony – it seemed less of a trouble, compared to the traditional one.

Dressed in a tailor-made dark suit, his hair was let down, bits of it cascaded over his face – out of all the people he knew, Sasuke volunteered to style his hair for him, he put gel to pull back bits of it, so that he did not look like he just woke up five minutes before the ceremony. His suit fitted perfectly, with a dark bowtie affixed on his collar, his best man stood next to him, with a big-boned grin on his face.

"Imagine Karui walking down the aisle two weeks later," he said to him, Shikamaru frowned with a smile.

"You can't wait, can you?" He said with a soft chuckle. "Troublsome."

"Hehehe," his friend grinned widely. "But honestly, you look great Shikamaru."

"I suppose I can't look too bad for the wedding right?" Shikamaru looked at the guests sitting inside the Church.

His brothers-in-law was standing at the back, nodding at him as their gaze met. All of the men wore suits, while women dressed themselves in dresses for the ceremony.

Shikamaru smiled as the officiator stepped up to the altar – instead of a clergymen, he invited the most important man – his boss, the Sixth Hokage to officiate.

"Aren't we getting excited?" He muttered beneath his mask. Shikamaru shrugged with an involuntary smile.

 _He had been waiting for this day for so long, he could barely contain himself._

He dipped his head at his mother, who was sitting in the first row, holding a picture of his father in her hands, she smiled at him with tears hanging at the rim of her eyes.

The music began to play; Shikamaru straightened himself and stared at the door.

The door swung opened, as a little girl began to throw petals around – it was no one but Sarutobi Mirai, Shikamaru's favourite little girl in the whole village. She danced around in a white chiffon dress, throwing petals as she danced around. He smiled at the adorable sight, and looked behind her for the big reveal.

Ino had refused to tell her what she would be wearing, how she would look – but he already had something in mind.

 _No matter how she looked, she will always be the most beautiful, dazzling woman he ever knew._

* * *

Temari took a deep breath as she marched inside – all eyes were on her, she smiled timidly, beneath the semi-transparent chiffon, she felt that this was more difficult than an S-rank mission.

Almost immediately, she was approached by two men – her very own brothers.

"We couldn't decide who should lead you down the aisle, so we are both doing it."

They held out their arms, elbows facing her. Temari laughed a little as she slid her arm through and coiled with them. It was a heartwarming yet hilarious sight that made the guests laughed; even the Kazekage's ice cold face broke into a soft smile. Temari stared ahead, smiling as her gaze met his.

Shikamaru looked at the sight, despite all the commotion he only had eyes for her.

She looked like she just walked out of his dream, as if she was an angel that fell from heaven; she looked like she was covered in snow, so delicate and fragile as if a soft blow would melt her.

His eyes refused to blink as she reached the altar, as she approached, closer and closer, he felt levitated, he was practically flying inside.

Kankuro and Gaara slipped away, and took their seat at the front row, right next to Shikamaru's mother.

Temari stepped up and stood next to Shikamaru, his eyes refused to look away from her; she noticed, a visible blush appeared on her face.

"Stop staring," she whispered, a smile on her beautifully painted face.

"I can't," he said softly in response.

Kakashi cleared his throat, a pair of silver rings rested on the altar in front of him.

"Dear all, today we are gathered here for the wedding ceremony between two loving individuals, a union between two great nations and as Hokage, I have the honour to officiate the ceremony." He paused for a while as Shikamaru and Temari turned to face each other.

"You may present your vows." He said beneath his mask, waiting for the couple to begin.

Temari smiled as she looked into Shikamaru's dark obsidian eyes.

"I, Temari, choose you, Nara Shikamaru, to be my husband; I choose you to be the man I look up to, I choose you to be the lazy man that I would have to kick up from bed every morning; I choose you to be the only man to see my soft side; I choose you to be the man to grow up with me, to raise a family with me, to grow old with me. I choose you, to be mine." She grinned widely as the crowd cheered.

Shikamaru gave a soft laugh; he stared into her emerald green eyes as he cleared his throat.

"Despite all the troublesome things that happened, I Nara Shikamaru, take you, Temari, to be my shogi partner, to be the biggest pain in my life, to be a part of my family. I take you to be the light to my shadows, just as you would take me to be the shadows of your wind. I take you to be my wife, from this day forth, and hopefully in the life after this." He sighed softly afterwards. "How troublesome."

Temari frowned, with a smile on her face; her eyes glittered as she blinked.

"Well," Kakashi arched an eyebrow, as he held out the cushion; the rings glittered atop of the dark velvet. "With the power vested in me as the officiator and as Hokage of Konoha, I pronounce you man and wife." He winked at Shikamaru. "You may kiss the bride."

His hands shivered a little as he reached up, touching the soft chiffon that covered her face.

He gently lifted the veil – her face was radiant, her eyes sparkled as her gaze rested upon him. He stared, as if he was lost in the emerald vortexes, smiling.

He blinked, as he leaned forward slowly.

Suddenly, he was caught by surprise, as Temari pressed her lips against his, almost impatiently, her lips brushed against his.

Submitting to his wife's wishes, he rested his hands around her waist, as the crowd cheered on.

Temari and Shikamaru became the Naras, bound by their vows and more importantly, the love they had for each other.

And so, two became one.

And so, a new page in their life begins.

* * *

Author's note:

Just a short chapter, a short, essential chapter that everyone had been waiting for (hopefully)

I hope you all enjoy! And with this ... you know what's coming ;)

Enjoy xoxo

V.S.V


	15. Snapshots

Note: this is a snapshot one shot, consisting of piecemeal moments of their married life: enjoy!

Snapshot #1

Temari headed out to the post office, doing the first chore of today – to get registered letters for herself and Shikamaru. Sometimes, letters are not delivered to their home in fear of prying eyes, instead they were all centralized at the village post office.

She headed into the office, a young shinobi was sorting out stacks and stacks of letter, the sweat rolling down his childish face – she smiled at the scene, the boy is most probably a rookie genin, on his first few missions.

"Yes 'mam!" He shouted enthusiastically, she was probably one of the first few customers of the day, shocked by his sudden burst of passion, she grinned wearily at him.  
"I am here to check if there are letters for Nara Shikamaru and Temari."

The boy nodded affirmatively, before dashing into the rows of mailboxes behind him, she could hear him going through boxes and stacks of paper.

He returned, his face ashamed, half apologetic. "'Mam, I did find a letter for Mr. Nara Shikamaru, but for Temari…"

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow, checking the collection notice she held in her hand. "But see, they said you have a parcel for me."

The boy took the card in his hand and read slowly, before opening his eyes wide and shouting in glee. "Oh!"

He dashed back into the room without another room, and returned with a small parcel in his hand. "No wonder, 'mam! You missed out your last name!"

"Huh?"

"You are Mrs. Nara Temari, right?" He grinned at her from ear to ear. "Here is your parcel!"

As Temari put the parcel and letter into her bag, she smiled to herself.

Even though she had been married to him for almost two weeks now, she often forgot that there was that little extra part of him attached to her right now – _she is no longer just Temari, she is Nara Temari._

With a smile hanging on her face, Nara Temari moved on to her grocery expedition.

* * *

Snapshot #2

She was on her way to the market, when she noticed a very confused looking, dark-skinned woman, whipping her burning purple hair around as her amber eyes darted around in a puzzled expression.

Temari approached her, and tapped on her shoulder. The amber eyes shot back at her, the expression on her face changed from annoyance to pure relief.

"Temari-san!" She sighed exasperatedly, tapping her shoulder. "I am so glad to see you… I can't find my way around this crazy village."

Temari chuckled at the sight – Karui had just moved to the village a week ago, and freshly married to her husband's best friend. Unlike herself, the former Kumo kunoicihi had little experience in Konoha, and had yet to know her way in her new home.

She eyed her empty shopping bag and the anxious look on her face, smiling at her she said.

"Heading to the market? I am going too."

Karui nodded hardly and let out another sigh of relief. "Thank god I bumped into you Temari-san."

The two headed to the market, as they walked along, Karui was talking about her new life here in Konoha.

"It was much easier in Kumo, really, every public place had to be somewhere away from the cliff!" Karui sighed exasperatedly. "What a pain."

Temari laughed. "True, the first time I came here, I was amazed too."

"I remembered the first time I came here, Pain had destroyed everything, nothing but a giant crater was left here."

"Amazing how they rebuild everything so quickly, huh?" Temari smiled.

"Yeah."

Temari and Karui kept walking until they reached the market, Karui needed to head to the butcher's first, while Temari was heading to the fishmonger on the other side.

"Do find me if you have any problems." She grinned at her, the other woman returned a warm grin.

"I will see you soon, Temari-san!" The dark-skinned woman walked away hastily, murmuring how she was going to drag a dead cow home. Temari chuckled at the scene - it seemed to her that she had found a new ally in the foreign wives club.

* * *

Snapshot #3

She stared as the mackerel sizzled in the pan, one of her hand resting on handle of the pan, her other hand holding a pair of chopsticks in her hand.

She chuckled, as a pair of arms snaked up and held her close, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Smells good," Shikamaru muttered.

Temari laughed a little. "It's not going to smell good if I burned it."

"I wasn't talking about the fish," he pressed a kiss onto her face, before burying his nose into her hair and sniffed greedily.

"How's work today?" Temari turned at him and smiled.

He shrugged. "Troublesome as usual," he sighed softly." I will go take a shower."

She nodded as he pressed one more kiss on the back of heck before leaving the kitchen.

She finished the dinner preparation and walked out of the kitchen, Shikamaru was sitting at the dining table, smiling as she approached. She smirked at him and put down the plate of fish, before she could go back to the kitchen, he gently pulled onto her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" She scolded playfully, as he fished out two envelops from his hand.

"I got us tickets."

"Tickets to what?"

"Our honeymoon," he rolled his eyes. "I worked late these few days so that I could squeeze the next three days off."

Temari grinned at the realization, she sat down and stared at him lovingly.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, do you remember the hot spring place that Naruto and Hinata went, you know, we gave them tickets?"

"And?" She arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess, the boss saw you and recognized you…"

"Yep, he gave me discounted tickets." Shikamaru's face began to turn pink, he scratched the back of hea, lowering his head and prepared for her to conk his head.

Her hand slowly moved closer in his sight, he gulped.

Gently his head was lifted, as he looked up, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you," she grinned, as she walked off the kitchen, a slight hop in her step.

He smiled as she returned with rice, the two ate their dinner while chatting.

 _Now that both of them had something to look forward to._

* * *

 _Author's note:_

Hi guys! This is a short piece with three snapshots, I will sometimes throw in pieces like this when I don't think that particular moment can make an entire chapter ... so here we go! Enjoy xoxo

I hope you like this story and my other stories! Thanks for the love :D

V.S.V


	16. A Price to Pay

She was sitting there on the couch, not saying anything as he walked inside.

Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her lips were thinned, her battle fat sat silently next to her intimidating self; as he entered the living room, she leered at him before turning away.

He gulped and stood in front of her, he watched as her gaze slowly raised to his eyes, glaring at him with her big brilliant green eyes.

"You're back," she said, devoid of warmth, sending a chill down his spine.

He nodded, glancing tacitly that she was not going to tear him and the house apart with her giant fan.

"Is there anything you want to say?"

"I…"  
"Don't say anything," Temari suddenly stood up, as she sighed exasperatedly. "I can't believe, that out of all people, you asked me to babysit Kurenai's child."

Temari was almost going to blow him away, he was sure of it. "That child is killing me."

"I thought you liked her," he said, softly, afraid that his wife would send him to his brothers in law with one swing of her fan.

"I like her more when she doesn't talk that much, or run around the house." Temari rolled her eyes. "It's already tiring doing all the housework and the groceries…" She put her hand over her face. "Do you know how much effort I have put in just to make her fall asleep?"

"It will be good practice," he said, absent-mindedly, she looked at him sharply.

"Don't even think about it." She glared at him, as he approached her with open arms.

"Don't touch me, Nara, I am so tired I can fucking kill right now." She said angrily, Shikamaru could not help himself but looking at her angry face – red with frustration, she almost looked too attractive to be angry.

Just as he thought he could admire her face for a longer time, there was commotion coming from upstairs.

"Temariii!" It was a clear, childish voice, the anger faded from Temari's face, and turned into that of desperation.

"For fuck's sake," she pressed her face onto her palms, as her feet instinctively walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later, she came down from the staircase, with a dark-haired child in her hand, her red eyes staring around curiously before fixating them upon Shikamaru.

"Shika-nii!" She cried happily, as he reached his arms over and took the child in his hand.

"Mirai, you have grown heavier!" He said happily as he tossed her into the air.

Temari glanced at the two of them, laughing happily. She could not help herself but smile at the scene.

"You know, Temari is real nice." Mirai said with a wide grin, a chubby finger pointing at the blonde woman. "She gave me cookies and milk, and played with me."

"Oh did she?" Shikamaru eyed her with a smirk on his face. "What did she play with you?"

"She played hide and seek with me, it is my favourite game!" Mirai laughed happily, Shikamaru imagined Temari walking around the house like an idiot, looking for a four-year-old girl, he could not help himself but laughed.

"She was hiding in one of the cupboards, I have no idea how she got up that high," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, you are going to be a talented shinobi aren't you Mirai?" Shikamaru held her up, the little girl giggled.

Temari stared at the duo, smiling.

 _Shikamaru is going to be a great father._

Kurenai's words suddenly passed through her mind, she shook her head a little, feeling the blood rushing to her face – what was she thinking?

"Mari, are you okay?" She then realized her husband was looking at her, the child in his hand blinking at the scene that she could not comprehend.

"I…I am fine," Temari stood up, and headed to the kitchen with an embarrassed smile on her face. "I am going to prepare dinner now."

Shikamaru nodded, smiling thoughtfully as his wife went into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Kurenai had came and picked up a wailing Mirai, who wanted to stay at the Nara household.

Temari sighed as she collapsed onto the couch, Shikamaru sat next to her.

The two sat for a quiet while, before she finally spoke.

"It is quite quiet in the house, don't you think?" Temari said mindlessly, Shikamaru smirked and placed his hand on her chin, turning her head sideways.

"It won't be that quiet if we get a baby in the nursery." He said, Temari rolled her eyes, as she playfully pushed him away.

"Not happening," she said. "If I have a child, I bet it will be quiet, like Gaara."

Shikamaru did not say anything for a few seconds.

"Don't you think that it will be too quiet, if it is like Gaara?"

Temari paused for a second.

"Right…"

Then the two broke into laughter, Temari bent down as she laughed and slapped Shikamaru's shoulder lightly.

"Wait a minute," she stopped laughing, and eyed him playfully. "I still haven't forgiven you for setting me up with Mirai."

He smirked, as he leaned forward. "Sorry," he said. "I would do anything for you to forgive me."

"You are doing the vacuum cleaning for next week," she smirked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Troublesome." Temari's face broke into a grin, as she stood up and headed upstairs.

Before she knew it, he moved in front of her and pressed his hand against the wall, her back leaned against the structure; she could feel his breath warm on her neck, she looked up into his dark obsidian eyes with a playful glint.

"Now what do you want, Nara Shikamaru?" She moved her hand, tracing it up his thigh and rested on his hipbone.

"You know exactly what I want," he smirked. "I will throw in the laundry for next week too."

"And in return?" Temari bit her lip seductively. "I am not going to babysit again though Nara."

"That wouldn't be necessary," he rested his hand on the curve of her waist. "I just want some special service from you, my lovely wife."

"You perverted deer." She grinned as he leaned closer and pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

 _Shikamaru spent the next week doing laundry and vacuum cleaning, with Temari watching with a sarcastic smile on her face._

 _"You know," she said with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind babysitting again, if you do the vaccum cleaning for next week too."_

 _"Not in a hundred years," he rolled his eyes as he threw another piece of clothing over the drying line._

 _Shikamaru complained silently how troublesome it was in his mind._

 _Temari had the last laugh._

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Just a sweet one-shot for you all! Thanks for the love :D_

 _Enjoy! xoxo_

 _V.S.V_


	17. Best Gift of All

Temari stared fondly at the slightly swollen abdomen of her dark-skinned friend, as Ino cooed over Karui.

"Oh my, a child is in there, Choji sure does act quickly." She chuckled, a pink hue appeared on Karui's face. "And yours too Hinata."

Hinata smiled warmly at her, her abdomen was slightly larger than that of Karui; she looked radiant in her maternity outfit. "I am sure that you will have your own bundle of joy soon."

"It'd be great if our kids can be classmates and teammates, just like what we used to be." Ino stuck out her tongue playfully. "Well, I am not pregnant yet, and so isn't Temari, I wonder how Sakura is doing with Sasuke."

"I am not even married …" Tenten pressed her palm onto her face.

Temari smiled again, as she looked at the glowing faces of Hinata and Karui.

There was certain bliss on their face that made Temari felt … sick?

All of a sudden, Temari felt the urge to vomit, but she had barely eaten anything – there was simply nothing to be coughed up; her nausea turned into a dry cough.

"Temari?" Ino looked over, concerned, she moved her hand towards her, with a glowing orb of green covering her palm, she pressed onto her chest.

Ino frowned - looking at Temari, she tilted her head.

"Since we are all girls here … Temari, did you have your period recently?"

Temari took a deep breath and shook her head.

Ino nodded, her hand travelling down her torso. "Would you mind if I…?"

Temari shook her head – Ino nodded at her as she gently snaked her hand up her top, her hand resting on her toned abdomen, her free hand formed a handsign.

"This is a diagnosis jutsu," Ino explained, as the girls stared.

Ino checked the sign formed on her abdomen, there was a tiny red mark where her hand was – she was sure of it.

Ino's serious face turned into an explosion of joy. "Temari, oh my god," she exclaimed. "You are pregnant."

Temari's eyes opened wide, as the girls flooded her ears with words of congratulations.

 _Pregnant?_

 _She is pregnant?_

She pressed onto her abdomen, there is a living thing inside of her – the idea scared her, she felt almost like a jinchuriki now.

"I am so going to tell Shikamaru," Ino squealed.

"Wait, I will tell him myself," Temari smiled. "Are you sure though?"

"I am pretty sure," said Ino, who nodded confidently. "But you can always check with a pregnancy test."

Temari nodded, and turned to the remaining women in the room. "Keep it a secret, alright?"

She received a room of nods, as she closed her eyes and think, her hand gently resting on the stomach.

* * *

She waited at home, it was Christmas eve; Shikamaru was probably rushing back from a meeting at the Shinobi Union – he promised her that he will be back on Christmas.

She waited as the turkey roasted in the oven; the girls had told her that it is Christmas tradition that there is a great Christmas dinner, complete with Christmas decorations and presents.

She tried to cook up a dinner that resembled Ino's account of a Christmas dinner – a stuffed turkey, some chocolate cake and other dishes she had no idea what they called – Ino shared a recipe with them.

She did try to make the house look festive – she found the idea of fitting an entire pine tree in the house impossible, so instead, she gave the pine tree outside her house a slight trim using her wind scythe, and with its fallen branches and leaves, she placed them in the house with ribbons and ornaments that she happened to see in the market a few days ago.

She smiled as she held the box in her hand – it was her present for him.

Her eyes lit up as the door opened, Shikamaru walked inside, patting the snow off his cloak. "Sorry, had to report to Lord Sixth before I come back."

"It's okay," Temari smiled as she pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Just in time for dinner."

Shikamaru looked around the house, he had heard about this Christmas thing during the meeting, but to know that his wife out of all people made such a fuss out of it, he smiled at thought.

"Kankuro said everything is fine in Suna," he told her, as she took the food out from the kitchen.

"It's good to hear," she replied, frowning slightly. "Are you sure we don't need to ask your mom to come over too?"

"It's fine, they have an oldies gathering – everyone my mother's age has gone to a party … imagine that." He chuckled at the thought.

They sat and ate dinner, he talked about the meetings – the Shinobi Union was partly their brainchild, Temari did care about the Union. Temari told him about the things that happened when he was out of the village, how the children in the academy was doing, how Mirai still nagged to come over to their house.

As he cleaned up after dinner, she held the box in her hands, she waited for him to come out.

"Shikamaru?"

"Wait," he said, stopping her in her tracks. "I have a present for you."

She slowly turned around, in his hand was a small doll, with painted green eyes and soft golden threads as hair, it looked like her almost.

"I remembered you said that when you're younger, you have a doll that looked just like you – I saw one when I was coming back, so." He handed it to her.

Temari giggled like a little girl. "Thank you, but you know what, I have something better." She shoved the box into his hand.

He eyed her with an arched eyebrow, as he gently unwrapped the present.

"It feels awfully light." He teased; Temari folded her arms and smiled, saying nothing.

He lifted the lid of the box. Inside there was nothing but a piece of paper.

 _Look in front of you._

He laughed as he dropped the box, staring his wife in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that you are my greatest gift," he said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You don't need to remind me."

Temari gently pushed him away. "No, you stupid crybaby." She gestured her hands and pointed at her abdomen. "Your present is here."

Shikamaru traced his hands down and cupped her abdomen; his eyes shot up and looked at her in sudden realization.

"Wait, no," he moved his arms back to hold her. "Are you serious?"

Temari nodded at him, grinning widely. "Be careful what you wish for, Nara, the house is going to get a lot noisier."

Shikamaru could not help himself but grin widely, he lifted her gently and twirled her around, both of them laughing heartily.

"Damn, this is…" He pulled her close; she leaned against him, as his hand gently stroked her stomach. "Thank you, Temari."

"Why thank me? This is your child, too." She grinned at him, almost startled, when she saw tears rolling down his face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he tightened his embrace around her.

"This is the best present ever – my own King." He said, his hand lifting from her abdomen and rested on her chin, holding it delicately.

Temari's grin never faded. "Merry Christmas, Shikamaru."

He replied with his lips pressing onto hers, as they stood under the mistletoe, already waiting for the next Christmas they will spend with their little one.

Days are about to get troublesome, but with her and their child … everything is worth it.

* * *

Author's note:

It is a bit early, but Merry Christmas everybody xoxo

Spend a great one with your loved ones! And finally, the little boss is on his way! :D

Expect a lot of baby drama to come :3

Enjoy! xoxo

V.S.V


	18. The Honeymoon

He held her by the hand, as they stood before the familiar hotel.

"Well, this is it," he said. Shikamaru did not bother to bring a suitcase, after all, the hot spring hotel was close to their home – if they needed anything, they could just go back.

"Let's do this," Temari smiled at him and held his hand as they walked inside. "Remember, you are having a holiday, your honeymoon, so no talking about work."

"Fine, fine," he shrugged as he squeezed her hand tighter. "Troublesome."

The hotel's owner welcomed them warmly. "Welcome, Shikamaru-san! Are you going to take the room that Naruto-san had?"

"Is that room still intact?" He arched an eyebrow and joked. Temari pressed her hand onto her face, concealing her laugh.

They were led to their room; it was a traditional suite with tatami covering the ground, traditional décor and on the side of the room, was their private hot spring.

"We did live here for a night, I am not surprised." Temari folded her arms in front of her chest.

"We didn't get to do what we like to do that night," he snaked his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss onto her neck. Temari shook her head and turned around.

"You pervert." She pressed a kiss onto his lips. "I am going to get into the hot spring, if you don't mind." She shook him off gently as she walked into the bathroom.

He followed her, she turned around and arched her eyebrow.

"Can't you wait?" She pointed her finger at him. "Or are you so impatient to see me naked?"

"Troublesome," he smiled. "Just tell me if you need help scrubbing your back," he winked at her before walking out.

He waited in the living room, as he heard the shower stopped, he stood up and peeked.

Temari stuck out her tongue, her toned body was wrapped in a white towel, her blonde hair tied up into a bun.

She eyed her husband, she smiled at him. "Go wash up and join me."

He smiled at her and walked to the shower.

He wrapped his lower half with a white towel, pushing the sliding door open, he saw her sitting in the side of the pool. He could see water droplets condensed onto her skin, she turned and smirked at him.

"Took you long enough," she said.

He walked to her side and slid into the water almost soundlessly. His arm slung casually over her shoulder, as her head leaned onto his shoulder instinctively.

"If only we can just hang around like this more often," Temari snuggled closer.

He eyed her, her eyes were closed as she hummed an indistinctive tune.

She never did complain about his increasingly straining workload, it did took some time away, he often had to work until the early hours.

But he knew – deep down, Temari was just like any other woman.

"Mari," she opened her eyes as she hear her name, she turned and blinked at him, the water droplets flying from her long eyelashes.

"Do you want to go back to the field, like, take up shinobi work again?" He said. "I mean, I don't mind if you want to work, more than you already do…"

"You think I am bored around the house?" She arched an eyebrow and smiled, she raised a finger and drew circles on his bare chest. "Trust me, Shikamaru, occasionally helping out with Shinobi Union things is already quite enough for me, I don't need to take up missions."

She wrapped her arms around him, he could feel the warm water dripping from her long arms onto his chest, she whispered into his ears.

"I just want to have you all to myself, sometimes," her voice sent a shiver down his spine, as he turned around and pulled her into a kiss, he enveloped her lips with his, gently parting, he gasped a little for breath, before smiling at her again.

"Troublesome." He said, his face slightly pink. "This heat is getting to my head."

"Let's go out to the markets, then," she smiled, as she pressed herself up. "The night markets should be interesting."

* * *

She held onto his hand lightly, dressed in a purple yukata, she looked lavishly beautiful. He was proud to have such a lovely woman on his arm, on the other hand, his dark eyes darted around as the men placed their gaze upon his wife for too long. He swore his shadows were boiling under his feet as they walked by.

"Oh look! Remember those?" Temari pointed at the game stall. It was the same stall where Shikamaru failed to win a big prize, only to discover that the wooden kunais were tempered, and that he was doomed to fail.

"I would have hit the mark if they had let me use real kunais," he said, sucking his teeth. "What a drag."

Temari chuckled, as they walked along the market, slowly, they found themselves back at the door of the hotel.

"You want to go for another dip?" Temari said, as Shikamaru collapsed onto the bed with his dark navy yukata still clinging to his body.

"No, I am good, we can always do it tomorrow." He said with his eyes closed.

He could hear a thing, and soon after, he felt that there was a significant weight upon him, her hands were tracing across his chest, gently removing his yukata as if she was peeling away a layer of his skin.

He muttered something as he took her hand and flipped around, pinning her down, he stared into her eyes. His own yukata had already fallen off his body, while hers opened up, like a blossom's petal, her glorious body screaming beneath the lingerie that she wore.

"Well," he glanced downwards before his gaze returned to her eyes and he stared into her eyes. "It is troublesome, but…"

"What?" She arched an eyebrow, as she tried to hide the surprise of his shadows creeping up her thighs.

"I always say troublesome things like this," he said, but then he leaned forward, his lips next to her ears.

"I want to have you all to myself, all the time," he smirked as he felt her shiver at the sound of his whisper. "I am so fucking glad that I married you."

* * *

They woke up the next day in each other's naked embrace. The sun was already shining through, as Shikamaru yawned.

Temari was still pretty asleep, he traced her face with his fingers as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

Snuggling closer, he pulled her close to his chest.

In her sleep, she muttered an illegible sound as she leaned against his chest.

"Shikamaru-san," a sound appeared out of nowhere, Shikamaru's shadows were attached firmly at the intruder's, his back was facing him, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Can't you see I am having my honeymoon?"

"Hokage-sama, he needs you, he said he is very, very sorry."

"Wait outside, troublesome," he released the man from his shadows, as he gently pressed his hand onto Temari's bare shoulder.

"Mari," he said softly. "I need to go see what Hokage-sama needs," he pressed another kiss on her nose as she muttered in protest. "I will be back really soon."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Screw the Hokage," she said.

"Mari," he freed himself from her embrace, as he began to dress himself, he could hear her scrambling up from the bed, walking towards him, he could feel her body pressing against him, it was warm when her arms reached from his back and held him.

"Guess work found a way to you, anyway," Temari sighed softly onto his back. "We should have gone somewhere far, far away."

Shikamaru turned around, frowning slightly; he pulled the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Don't worry, I will be back as soon as I can," he smiled at her.

As he disappeared after stepping out of the door, Temari sighed softly and went back to bed.

It was at that moment when she woke up, sitting up, she saw him sleeping soundly next to her.

She laid back down – she had been dreaming, dreaming about that time when they had their honeymoon …

"You have been dreaming quite a lot ever since you are pregnant," she could hear his muffled voice coming from behind her back, he slung his arm over and across her chest. "I hope it's not a nightmare."

"Nah, it's just … I dreamed about our honeymoon." She smiled at him. "Let's go back to sleep."

He uttered a sound in agreement, she could feel him press a kiss onto the back of her neck, as she closed her eyes.

 _Perhaps she will dream of another memory with him, as she sleep by his side, as part of him lives inside of her …_

* * *

Author's note:

Well I just realised I forgot to write about their honeymoon, so here you are!

I hope you all enjoy xoxo

V.S.V


	19. To Carry

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you?" He arched an eyebrow as she helped him put on his beige coat.

"Look Nara, I am a jounin that grew up in the harshest environment, daughter of the Foruth Kazekage and sister of the fifth," she rolled her eyes. "I survived the worst war that shinobis have ever seen, I can handle a kid inside me."

"You don't seem all that well just now," his wife running out of the room and vomiting into the toilet bowl is not the prettiest scene ever for him to wake up to.

"I am alright," she was not feeling all that well, but she have heard from the medical ninja that briefed her, as well as read from Ino's baby books – _god knows why she has so many …_

He patted on her head gently, his face still worried. "Just send word to the Hokage's tower if you are unwell, okay?"

"Alright," she smiled at him and pouted. "I am not a child, Shikamaru."

He turned away unwillingly, and left the door.

Temari smiled to herself, as she finished cleaning the breakfast dishes, she headed out for a meeting with her friends.

* * *

"Morning sickness, huh?" Karui nodded. "Been there, I almost blew up the toilet, since Chouji's parents keep forcing food down my throat."

Temari felt a drop of sweat rolled down her face as she imagined.

"It will be worth a while, Temari-san," Hinata smiled at her for encouragement, she looked _very_ pregnant to Temari, it was as if a baby could pop out of her any moment.

"When are you expecting again, Hinata?"

"I still a few weeks to go," she said, blushing. "Naruto-kun and I are both very excited, we have decorated the baby room, and everything."

"Speaking of that, what exactly do you need for a baby?" Karui asked nonchalantly, as Hinata laughed nervously.

"Karui-san, I am sure that Chouji and his parents would arrange for everything."

"Aw well, you're right," she smiled as she placed her hands behind her head.

Temari chuckled at the scene, as Ino returned with freshly brewed tea and cakes.

"If only I can get pregnant soon, I wonder how Sakura's doing with Sasuke-kun." Ino suddenly pumped her fist in great determination. "I will definitely win this time!"

The women laughed at the scene, with Temari arching an eyebrow. "I am sure you and Sai are trying hard." She said with a smirk that reduced Ino into a blushing girl.

"Well, we are, whenever…wherever," her voice vanished into a whisper, as the laughter continued. "You know, just doing it like the magazines I show you."

The women blushed a little and continued to laugh. "Your house has got to be filthy Ino," Karui commented, which only sent the women into further feats of laughter.

Their lively chatter continued until late afternoon, as Karui and Hinata headed home, Temari was putting on her shoes when Sai returned to Yamanka residence where the meeting was held.

"Temari-san," he smiled at her. "You…don't look so good," he said, blinking his dark eyes. "Honey?"

"You're home," Ino greeted her husband cheerfully, turning to Temari, her smile faded. "You do look a bit sick, Temari, do you want me to…?"

"It's ok, I can go home on my own," she smiled as she pressed against the wall for support.

"No, you are not going home like that, Sai, send a bird to Shikamaru," Ino ordered. "You are sitting down with me."

Temari smiled as the bossy Ino moved her to the couch and sat down with her. Sai's brush flickered with ink as a small white bird flew out of the window and headed to the direction of the Hokage tower.

* * *

Shikamaru stacked away another stack of documents into the cupboard, and sighed in relief.

He stared at the clock for a brief moment, and smiled to himself.

It was one of the rare occasions where he could get off work early.

He walked to the Hokage's office, where his boss – Kakashi was sitting there, still busying himself in front of the computer.

"Lord Sixth, if that's all, I will be heading home now," he nodded at the older man.

"Right, right," Kakashi smiled warmly beneath his mask. "It amazes me how all of your kids are actually becoming fathers."

Shikamaru smiled at him. "You could always become one yourself, Lord Sixth."

"I am too old for this, raising your batch of kids was quite enough for me," he stretched his arms and stood up.

A small white bird flew inside and crashed itself onto a blank scroll.

The message was clear, as Shikamaru's smile faded.

The next second, Kakashi was alone in his office.

He was there in a swift second, even bypassing the front door of the Yamanakas, he entered through an open window.

"Are you alright?" He ignored both of his friends and headed straight to her side.

Temari smiled at him. "I am okay, I am just a bit tired," she yawned and covered her mouth.

"She was wobbly and all, I am not taking any chances," said Ino, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I did some preliminary checks, both Temari and the baby is fine, but it is best for you to take her home."

"Right, thanks," he smiled at Ino and Sai, we will be going now.

As Shikamaru helped Temari stand up, she clung herself onto his shoulders.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he swept her up and cradled her in his arms.

Temari did protest as they left the Yamanaka's house. "I can walk," she said.

"Save the troublesome rant for home, okay?" He smiled down at her, with a frown on his face. "What a drag you are woman."

Temari said nothing as leaned against his chest as he carried her home.

A certain scene came back to her mind …

 _"Well, since we have a meeting, and now that your leg is still painful from straining, I guess this will have to do."_

 _He crouched in front of her, his head turning and looking at her over his shoulder._

 _"Wha-what is the meaning of this," she stammered, blushing madly as he sighed._

 _"If you don't like it, I will just find someone else," he looked around, as Temari cleared her throat._

 _"It's fine, since I have the meeting, and even though it is annoying," she smiled, as she clumsily climbed onto his back._

 _She shivered as he touched her thighs and adjusted her position._

 _As he carried her out of the woods, she clutched the back of his chunnin vest, her eyes darting away, while glancing at the back of his head._

 _"You know… next time, you better fight me properly!" She said, trying to remove the embarrassment harbouring in her mind, she sounded outrageously blunt and demanding._

 _"Yeah, yeah," his nonchalant reply did nothing to make her feel better; instead, her head was dipped down._

 _"And er…."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Th-Thank you," her voice was a gentle whisper, carried away by the wind._

 _"What did you say?" He arched an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder._

 _"No-nothing! Keep walking!" She turned her face sideways, avoiding his gaze._

 _He shrugged a little, and kept walking._

 _How dumb could he be? She thought to herself, as his steady steps carried her out of the woods._

 _It was a bittersweet time, after the war, everyone was so focused on rebuilding, in strengthening their alliances, no one cared about how they felt about themselves, about one another._

"We are home," she looked up and stared at his chin, he turned and looked down at her. "Let's get you to bed, I will cook something."

She wrapped her arm tighter around his neck.

"Thank you Shikamaru," she said, as he unlocked the door of their house.

"It's troublesome, but that's what men do for their women," he chuckled, as he carried her into the house.

"Thank you for carrying me," she smiled. "Last time, this time."

He paused for a brief second and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Don't worry, you are too troublesome for me to let you go." He smiled. "Guess I am stuck carrying you for the rest of my life, what a drag."

 _He meant it._

Temari smiled as he walked up the stairs, her embrace around his neck gentle yet secure.

 _Don't ever let me go._

 _For I will never let you._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you enjoy my irregular updates on this scrapbook stories hehe :3

Will keep on updating irregularly! Stay tuned :3

V.S.V xoxo


	20. Let Him Know

The couple stood at the door of the Kazekage's hotel room, his hand rested against the wooden door.

He tugged at her hand, gulping as he stared at her, rather nervous glances flashed in his usual calm eyes.

"Come on, it's not like it's the first time you meet them," she smiled at him, her head resting on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Your brothers are such a drag, you know it," he said. "Don't you remember last time when we told them we are getting married?"

Temari arched an eyebrow, as their memories drifted backwards …

 _They found themselves in the familiar situation – the Kazekage and his brother was sitting across the living room, while he sat by her side._

 _He looked at her - she shot an irritated glared at him as she muttered under her breath. "Go ahead, and tell them," he could feel her fist tightening beneath his ribcage. "Don't you dare chicken out, Nara Shikamaru."_

 _He gulped and turned back, his dark gaze meeting their cold gazes._

 _"Kazekage-sama, Kankuro," he nodded briefly at the two of them. "I have something I need to tell you."_

 _Kankuro nodded while Gaara turned around and looked at his brother, confused._

 _"Well, eh," he looked down at his feet. "Basically, she and I, eh…" Shikamaru pressed his hand against his forehead._

 _"We are planning to get married."_

 _Kankuro grinned from ear to ear, as he walked up towards them._

 _Temari and Shikamaru stood up, as he slammed Shikamaru hard on the shoulder and pulled him in for a rough, tight hug._

 _"Treat my sister well, alright?" He smiled widely. Shikamaru returned the hug._

 _Three pair of eyes turned towards Gaara, as he approached slowly._

 _His face was emotionless as always, he stared at Temari intently, before his calm gaze rested upon Shikamaru._

 _The pair of pale green eyes sent a shiver down his spine, he anxiously stared as Gaara's hand moved, his IQ 200 mind coming up with different strategies just in case Gaara flipped and decided to crush him with his sand or throw him back to Konoha._

 _He slowly reached out and took his hand. He had not let down his guard, what if Gaara was going to finish him with some newly practiced taijutsu?_

 _He took his hand and raised it to chest level – with a calm blink, he nodded at him._

 _"I am counting on you, brother-in-law."_

"Temari, this is not funny," he frowned as his wife tried to pull herself back from intense laughter, her hand clinging to his arm.

The beautiful laughing face of his wife did not put his anxiety behind his mind.

He forced himself to regain his poise as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard his calm voice.

He felt his hand sweat up a rainstorm, but Temari tugged onto him and led him in.

"Hi Gaara, Kankuro," she greeted them warmly – even though the Five Kages now meet on a regular basis at Konoha, meeting her brothers remained a luxury.

Kankuro's gaze travelled down to her abdomen, smiling at her, his smile then broke into a grin.

"Aw man," he crouched down in front of her and touched her belly. "I am going to be an uncle, wow."

He stood up and smiled, as he pulled Temari gingerly into a warm embrace.

"Imagine if father and mother were here to witness this," he said, as if a lump was forming in his throat.

"If you cry, then your face paint will fall off." She smirked and patted him on the back.

"Come on, you know its waterproof," he grinned as he parted from her.

The siblings turned towards Gaara, his browless face frowning and creasing as he slowly walked up to her.

"Are you unwell?" He stared at her abdomen worriedly. "Has he not taken good care of you?"

Shikamaru felt a drop of sweat rolling down his face, while Kankuro slammed his hand onto his face and threw his head back in laughter.

"No, Gaara," Temari bit on her lip to try to hold back her laughter, she took a few deep breaths and placed her hand on Gaara's, as she noticed sand began swirling gently around his feet.

"Gaara," she called him as she stared into his pale turquoise eyes.

She gently took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Surely you can feel it, the chakra, the growing life inside of me." She smiled at him as he stared in awe and wonder, the worrying gaze turned slowly as he smiled, his hand gently caressing the curved surface.

He crouched down and placed his ear upon her stomach, his eyes widened as he listened.

"It's alive," he said mindlessly, as if it was a miracle brewing deep inside of her.

"Of course it is," she smiled.

Kankuro turned his gaze on the father to be, who seemed to be mesmerizing at his almost glowing wife, a almost mindless smile hanging lazily upon his face.

"Do you know if it is a girl or boy?"

"We chose not to ask about it," he smiled. "Too troublesome."

"Does seem like your style, huh," Kankuro crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Gaara parted from his sister and walked up to Shikamaru, he smiled at him before sitting back down.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him, as his lips parted, a question emerging.

"How did this happen?" Temari went from calm and blissful to completely flustered, Shikamaru shot up and held her in his arms.

Kankuro's face turned pale as he jerked his head around.

"Well, eh, Gaara," Temari tried to phrase the sentence properly. "So, uh, didn't Kankuro teach you about this?"

"I always thought you should be delivering the talk on birds and bees, sis." He said, trying to avoid a deadly glare from his sister's burning green eyes.

"Kazekage-sama," Shikamaru frowned. "Forgive my bluntness, your sister and I married and made love, and that's why we have a child inside her right now."

Kankuro and Temari both turned and stared at him, both impressed and with disdain. Shikamaru shrugged. "The man's a kage, he doesn't need us to sugarcoat sex, besides, it's troublesome."

They turned back to Gaara. "So that's it, huh." The red-haired man muttered.

He looked down, appearing to be caught in deep thought, before looking up again.

"Is it the same reason why Kankuro is always moaning at late night?"

Shikamaru and Temari turned their heads immediately to a red-faced Kankuro.

"Eh, I gotta go," the man flung himself out of the hotel room, as Temari and Shikamaru stared at each other in the eye and laughed.

* * *

"To imagine your brother, the Kazekage, to not know about sex," he said, as they went home. "What a drag."

"Well, he doesn't know love for most of his life, so I guess it's kind of normal," she shrugged, as he held her hand.

The couple walked as the sun descended.

"Did I tell you I invited them over for dinner?"

"No," there is no better expression to depict the despair that was on his face. "Why do you enjoy putting my life on the line so much?"

"Just kidding, they are dining with the other kages," Temari stuck out her tongue. "Besides, they are not that bad, you just haven't gotten use to them."

"I guess so," he sighed as he pressed his hand on her abdomen. "It would be very, very troublesome if our child is mischievous like you."

Temari grinned widely. "I hope it is not as lazy as you are, crybaby."

He said nothing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, her head leaning against his shoulder as they walked home, side by side.

Together, as a family.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi another chapter! Welcome back our favourite comedic duo - Gaara and Kankuro (for some reason they always end up being comics in my stories) hahaha but the siblings thing is a great relationship to write about :3

I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the love as always xoxo

V.S.V


	21. What Dreams are Made of

As a strategist, he knew that sometimes, plan do not work; while it was not a common occurrence to him, it happens.

He never planned to become one of the most important figures in the shinobi world – all he ever wanted was to be a normal, ordinary shinobi. The option flung out of the window when he was born with an IQ 200 mind.

All he ever wanted was to marry an average woman, never had he imagined that he would end up marrying the most troublesome, beautiful woman that he had ever know.

And now, he hangs in the balance, at least part of his plan will work, right?

Nara Shikamaru, the master strategist, smartest man in Konoha, waited to see the next step of his plan unfold.

He waited, impatiently pacing at the corridor of the hospital.

His friends had came over – Ino came to comfort him, partly because she was equally scared about giving birth herself; Naruto and Chouji came to gave him pats on the shoulder.

It will be fine they say, it will soon be over.

But this was not something that you can just sit back and nap over – he paced again impatiently.

They wanted him to wait outside for some check ups, he was not even sure whether Temari want him inside when she gave birth.

How could the months pass so fast?

The colour of his face drained as she pressed onto her stomach painfully, dropping the freshly baked birthday cake she made him onto the ground, he rushed over and cradled her gently in his arms, noticing that there was a seepage in between her legs.

Her water had broke.

Almost without a thought he rushed her over to the hospital, and here he was.

The clock ticked – it was rather late, at around eleven at night, he had once again been late from work, and she had waited for him all night to celebrate his birthday.

His twenty-second birthday to be exact.

He promised himself after that mission to the Land of Silence that he will try not to take everything so seriously, but it was not his choice to make.

The village needed him, the Union needed him.

And on the other hand, she needed him as well.

"Lord Sixth has given you the whole week off," Chouji said as he came by. "He said he will manage for the time being, all you have to do now is stay with Temari."

He sat down, decided that pacing around was not going to help with his blown, poor nerves.

It all seemed like a second ago.

 _When she first told him that she was pregnant, the uncontainable joy on her face._

 _When they went to the checkups together, how her eyes moistened as she first heard the humming heartbeat of the child growing inside of her._

 _When he first felt his child moving inside of her, kicking him in the ear as it did, making him smile like he had not did so in a very long time._

And her.

 _How she managed to be the awesome wife she is, despite carrying the load of a child inside of her._

 _How she enthusiastically decorated the baby room with him, deciding that they will go with yellow, because no matter boy or girl, they will be ready._

 _How vulnerable she was, from sudden fatigue, morning sickness, to the soft, sobbing Temari that sat at the front door, waiting for him to come back._

 _While hormones affected her mood, he knew Temari to be more than that – she was vulnerable, only when she was with him._

There were moments when he thought he was too young, too immature to be a father; there were moments when he felt that she felt the same – as a successful, brilliant kunoichi, having a child was almost like tying your life down, shoving your career in the deepest, darkest corner of your closet.

He knew that it secretly saddened her – he never planned for her to give up her kunoichi career, it was entirely her choice to make.

And she was affirmative.

"I might take a mission or two," she said, one night as she leaned against his shoulder, both of them sitting in the garden and staring at the moon. "But this," she moved her hand on her largely swollen abdomen. "Our child is the most important."

He knew that she was somehow scared by the idea of motherhood – after all, her mother died when she was three. Raising your two brothers is nothing like raising your own child – but he knew better, everyone, his mother, their friends, and most importantly, he will be there for her.

A swung of the door shocked him, as he shot up from the chair.

"Shikamaru! Hurry in, she is devliering, and she wants you to be there."

It took him nearly no time to rush inside, medical ninjas fluttered around.

He knew that childbirth was a dangerous affair, no matter how strong you are, and Temari was in pain.

He had never saw her in this much pain, and the sight made him weak in the knees.

"What are you doing! Get to her side!" He forgot everything he was thinking, all the ideas flashing in and out of his brilliant mind burned to a wisp as he rushed to her side.

He held her hand in his, staring in her beautiful face, twitched together in pain.

Large drops of sweat rolled down her face, he could feel her grip tightened around his hand, crushing it almost.

He voiced no complaints, he knew that this was the only way he could share her pain.

"Arghhh!" She shouted loudly in pain, as she breathed in a lungful of air.

"Temari-san, you are doing great, now push!"

She uttered sounds of illegible words as if her pain was indescribable by words.

"Temari, just one more push," he said, gently as he could feel her grip tightened around his hand again when she pushed with all her might.

It was almost like a trance - as if there was no one left in the world, but her, fighting to push their child out of her, and him, sitting there, helplessly staring as she suffered the immense agony of childbirth.

The trance was broken when a loud cry pierced through the bubble.

From inside of her, they pulled it out – a tiny human being, who had since turned quiet after the loud cry, it did not even squirm much as the medical ninja held it up and proceeded to clean it.

He crouched beside her bed quietly, staring at her now calm and peaceful face, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I did it," she said. "Hurts so fucking much though."

"I know, I am sorry," he smiled at her, only to have her smirk at him.

He laughed a little, as the medical ninja returned.

"Congratulations, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, it is a healthy baby boy!"

The medical ninja handed over the infant to Temari, who held him in her arms.

"Seems like your dream has failed once again, huh," she chuckled, as she turned her face towards the baby.

There was a warm aura surrounding her, as the world fell into another trance.

He stared, as if it was a perfect painting, his wife, holding their newborn child in her arms.

"Come on, take a look at your son," she grinned widely as he moved closer.

The newborn baby was wrinkly, like a small monkey even, there was little dark sprouts of hair atop of his head. His eyes were closed, as he snuggled close to its mother.

It was almost the most beautiful thing he thought he ever saw, not aesthetically, but it was beautiful to him.

He could not hold it in any longer, with his arm strung across her shoulder, he pulled her close.

Temari could feel her shoulder moistening, as his tears dripped and fell from the edge of his cheek.

"Look at your daddy," she said to the child. "Such a crybaby, let's hope you're not."

Shikamaru broke into a tearful grin, his embrace around her shoulder tightened.

"Thank you Temari," he said.

This is the beginning of his family.

This child she brought into this world, this is his very own King.

They are the Kings that he has to protect.

"Happy Birthday, Shikamaru," she said, with a tired smile on her face, the baby quietly sleeping. She looked up at the clock, it was well past midnight.

"Well, the little guy is late as per Nara tradition," he chuckled, wiping tears off from his face.

"If it had been a daughter, then you would at least achieve part of your dream right?" Temari joked a little, as Shikamaru shook his head and pressed a chaste kiss atop of her forehead.

"No," he said. "My dream has changed long ago."

"Oh?"

"My dream has been you, and now, it is you and him."

And so a new page begins.

* * *

Author's note:

My goal is to make you smile at the end or cry (out of being touched, hopefully) hahah just joking :p

Anyways, Shikadai is born! We will know more about the little King in the next chapter :D

Enjoy as always and thanks for the love xoxo

V.S.V


	22. Name

It was almost surreal to him, every time he held the little infant in his hand.

Shikamaru had never been a careless person, but at the moment, he thought all the care he had would not be enough for him to hold this delicate child in his hand.

His wife sat there in a somehow awkward position, he had made sure there are enough cushions for her to make herself comfortable.

He frowned as he looked at his son, the child frowned with his thin brows, just like his father did as the older man stared at him; almost annoyed, the infant opened its eyes.

It was a dazzling green, even when it was still so young, and wrinkly, he could tell one thing.

The child had his mother's eyes.

"He has your eyes," Shikamaru said with a soft smile. Temari leaned forward and smiled, poking a finger against his tiny chest, as the baby reached and took hold of it.

She chuckled softly, as she knelt next to him.

"Well, Shikamaru?" She proceeded to folding her arms in front of her chest. "What are we going to name him?"

He wanted to scratch the back of his head out of frustration, but he stopped himself – he could not afford to drop the baby, if he did not kill himself, Temari would certainly do him the honours.

"Things like these are troublesome," he muttered as he stared down at the little baby.

"Look at him, he already looked pissed about the world, perhaps he already knew it is troublesome to be born," he muttered, Temari blurted a laugh and composed herself. She pinched Shikamaru at the ear.

"Obviously because you kept yammering how troublesome everyday when he inside of me," she stuck out her tongue, as he laughed. "Anyway, we still have to name him."

"Well, it's our tradition that each boy should be named Shika, something." Shikamaru said, as she nodded with confirmation.

"I know," Temari said. "That's why you are called deer ball," she smirked, as he rolled his eyes. He smiled at her, and he looked down at his son.

The baby yawned as he stared, looking at him with his large green eyes. Slowly, the infant closed his eyes and before he knew, the child fell asleep.

He stood up and walked up to the crib, placing the child inside.

The little boy snuggled a little on the soft fabrics, Shikamaru smiled before returning to Temari's side.

He wrapped his arms around her as he knelt down behind her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He is beautiful," he said, Temari looked at him and smirked.

"Obviously, he has my eyes, hopefully my looks too, or else he is just going to look like a dumb lazy ass," she smiled, as he turned his head and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"I am not that bad, am I?" He frowned as he smiled. Temari snuggled her head against his, sighing softly.

"Do you know why we name each boy in the patriarch family Shika?" He smiled at her. Temari turned, arching an eyebrow intrigued; she shook her head.

"Because your family raise deer right?" She said, almost without another thought.

"Partly," he said. "But what is more important, as my old man told me, was that there is blessing in the name."

Temari nodded, fixated at him as he continued.

"A male deer – a stag, is powerful yet sensitive and wise," said Shikamaru, with a smile on his face. "My old man told me, they want boys to be a stag in the future, strong both inside and out."

"They did miss out one thing though," Temari smirked as she looked him in the eye.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as Temari grinned widely, poking him in the stomach.

"Deers don't have gall bladder, which is why you Nara men are so afraid of women," she laughed a little, as Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly.

"Troublesome," he said, smiling at her. "Anyway, that is why he told me."

"It was very thoughtful," she replied, calming down from the sudden outburst of laughter. "I don't mean to joke, but your mother told me that, and I find it terribly accurate."

He shrugged it off as he stared out of the half-opened door, the leaves dancing in the wind.

"Where the leaves dance in the wind, the Will of Fire will burn," he muttered, as the voice of the old Third Hokage rang in his mind.

 _The Will of Fire…_

 _The King is the child of the future …_

 _His King…_

"Amazing how suddenly we all are having children," Temari commented mindlessly. "They will grow up fine and well, " she said. "After all, they are a new generation – a generation without war, without hatred."

Shikamaru stared at the cloud floating outside. _A new generation …_

He smiled to her and pressed a kiss on her forehead, Temari was slightly startled, as the man hurried over to the table.

Picking up the brush, he dipped it in dark ink and as it glided past the paper, Temari stared.

Neatly written, he smiled as he put down his brush, his hand taking her hand in his.

"The stag of a new generation," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he smiled.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling as she nodded in approval.

"Shikadai," she said softly, as her glance moved slowly from the calligraphy to her newborn son in the crib, sleeping soundly.

Not only will he have the blessings from generations of the Nara clan, to be strong and wise, gentle and brave; he will also have the blessings from his parents, his parents who fought for the will of fire, for nations without borders, for a union of the world, and ultimately, for him.

He is the King his father sworn to protect, the future of the village, the world.

And he shall be part of that new generation. A new generation for him to soar, like the winds that served his mother well; he shall leave his mark, as his father's shadows did.

He, the child of the new generation.

 _Shikadai._

* * *

Author's note:

My take on the end of the Shikamaru hiden - how Shikadai got his name :3

This chapter is relatively short, but since it is an important moment, I decided to make it an independent chapter.

I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the love as always xoxo

V.S.V


	23. Midnight Blues

_She was standing there, smiling at him as he approached._

 _Temari slung her arms around him, her beautiful face approaching._

Shikamaru's eyes shot open, as a scream pierced through his ear.

He sat up and turned towards the crib that sat closely to their bed, the scream repeated as he looked down.

His wife shifted uncomfortably as she opened her eyes, she sat up alongside him, rubbing her eyes as she blinked hardly.

"Is he awake?" She asked, her voice was raspy from the lack of sleep. "I will go check him out."

Shikamaru reached out and tucked her hand. "I will go, if he is hungry, I will bring him over." He leaned forward and pecked quickly on his wife's forehead before heading to the crib.

"Hey," he said to his son, who was still bawling as he approached.

Shikadai stopped his cries and appeared to stare at him impatiently with his green eyes – his crying stopped, it was as if he was pleased that someone had finally noticed him.

"Too troublesome to cry, huh?" Shikamaru picked his infant son up and placed him onto the changing table. With a quick pull here and there, he unfastened the diper, realizing that it was clean.

"So, you're hungry?" He stared at the baby, who was pouting as he pumped his tiny fists impatiently.

"Alright then," he picked the baby up and took him to the bed, where a drowsy Temari sat there with her eyes closed.

"He is hungry," she opened her eyes as Shikamaru's weight sunk onto the bed.

Carefully, she took Shikadai from him; the little boy seemed to know what he had to do, his small hands moving as she attempted to fasten him at her chest.

He suckled as his small mouth found her nipple. Temari stared at her infant son as he greedily fed from her. Her hand gently patted on the infant as he fed.

Shikamaru stared at her, almost fascinated. Her blonde hair, wildly uncombed was brushed to one side of her neck. Her green eyes, tired yet flashing as she stared at their son, who closed his eyes as he drank.

Temari turned and smiled at him, as he snuggled closer; Temari leaned onto his shoulder.

"What are you staring at?"

"Just wondering." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Wondering how this had happen, a few years ago, we were fighting a great war, and now I am just sitting here, staring at my lovely wife as she nursed our son, it is almost magical."

She laughed a little. "Finally, at least he could grow up in a time of peace, that is unheard of."

Shikamaru smiled, as Shikadai detached himself from his mother.

He took his son in his arms, and brushed his hand against his back, helping the small baby burp as he did.

He cradled his son as the infant opened his eyes, staring at his father with a slightly pouted mouth.

Shikamaru smiled at him. "He does have your eyes, even though its too soon to tell who he will look like."

"Who do you want him to look like?" Temari pulled her t-shirt down and clung herself over Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Maybe you," he said. "But that might be troublesome."

"Why?"

"The girls will be drooling over him, if he is that good looking."

"I doubt that," she smiled.

"Hmph?" He arched an eyebrow, as Temari shook her head.

"He is probably going to be avoiding women like you do," she stuck out her tongue and grinned. "Too troublesome."

Shikamaru grinned and shook his head as well. "It doesn't really work," as he turned his head and faced her.

His forehead touched hers, as she smiled.

"I tried to avoid trouble all my life, but ended with the most troublesome of them all."

Temari sighed exasperatedly and grinned.

"One more word, and you will be sleeping on the couch," she joked. "Now put him back into his crib, and sleep before I kick you off the bed."

He sighed with a smile. "Yes 'mam."

He placed Shikadai back in his crib, as he held onto the side of the crib and gently rocked.

He could feel her arms slowly encircling his waist, he shifted sideways and wrapped her in his arms.

Her green eyes stared at the sleeping baby, as his little chest heaved upwards and down, she sighed, her eyes were a little moist.

"He is already so big," she muttered softly. "It seemed only like yesterday when we took him home."

"Yes," he agreed. "Soon, he will walk, talk, learn his first jutsu, his first mission, before we knew, he would be having his own family."

Temari said nothing, he saw a drop of liquid fell down and crashed onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" He turned, tears streaming down her face.

"I am," she said softly. "I just … it felt so insecure, what if we screw up as parents?"

He shook his head and hugged her tightly with his arms around her.

"Impossible."

"How could you be sure?"

"You single-handedly took care of both of your brothers, they have grown into fine shinobis, one of them the Kazekage even, isn't that enough?" He said, lowering his head and staring into her green eyes with great affection.

"Besides, it is too troublesome to fail and deal with a rebellious kid, although I doubt that with a mom like you, he will dare cause any trouble."

Temari broke into a wide grin. "I will skin him alive."

"Yes, you probably will, if he is my son, he will probably be smart enough to not go against you."

Temari smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Don't be silly," he said, holding her hand. "Let's go to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow."

The little baby sneezed a little, as if he knew his parents were talking about him.

He did not make any other sound, perhaps it was simply too troublesome.

* * *

Author's note:

I wasn't planning to write this ... but I suddenly saw Temari on the preview of the next Boruto anime and felt like I had to write about them ...! Hahah it was a bit impulsive, but I hope that you will still enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the love as always xoxo

V.S.V


	24. Uncles

He had not been this excited for a very long time – after the lengthy Five-Kage meeting, he found himself shooting up from his seat, his gaze fixated upon the man who stood by the Hokage.

"Brother-in-law," he said, his jade green eyes unfettered as the other Kages stared.

Shikamaru looked at the ground as he scratched the back of his head. "You don't need to call me that, Kazekage-sama."

"Sorry," he paused before continuing. "Please, I would like to see my sister and my newborn nephew."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, as Shikamaru sighed softly and turned to Kakashi for approval.

"Go ahead, enjoy your family reunion," the masked man thinned his eyes into two lines.

Shikamaru nodded and walked out of the conference room, followed by a hastily strutting Gaara and Kankuro.

It took them little time to return to the Nara house, as Shikamaru opened the door.

"I'm home," he said. He could hear her footsteps approaching, as she locked eyes with her brothers, her smile broke into a wide grin, almost throwing herself onto them with a wide hug.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" She cried happily, squeezing both of them. "Come on in, you want tea or sake?"

"Tea would be fine," Gaara smiled a little, as Kankuro walked inside impatiently.

"Is he treating you well?" He asked, as Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head.

Temari chuckled. "He is okay, apart from being such a lazy ass that needs whipping," Kankuro laughed at that comment as Temari poured tea for her brothers.

"Sit tight, I will bring Shikadai downstairs."

Temari walked up the stairs as Shikamaru sat down with his brothers-in-law.

"It must be tough for you, huh?" Kankuro put down his cup of tea. "My sister is a piece of work, we have been there."

Shikamaru shook his head and sipped from his cup of tea.

"Temari does look more gentle, compared than she was before," Gaara commented, as Kankuro looked confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's in her eyes, see for yourself," the younger sibling said, as he sipped his tea.

Footsteps became increasingly audible, as Temari walked down slowly, in her arms was a clothed bundle.

She knelt down between Shikamaru and Gaara, and patted gently onto the baby.

"Shikadai," she said softly. "Meet your uncle Gaara and Kankuro."

The baby unwillingly opened his eyes to the commotion, pouting as he looked around with his shining green eyes.

Gaara stared, his mouth slightly opened with amazement. Kankuro grinned and reached out. "Come on, lemme hold him."  
Temari leaned forward and passed him Shikadai.

Kankuro grinned at the baby, who looked at him with a rather confused expression.

"Hey, I am your uncle Kankuro, the fun uncle," he said as he made goofy expression at the baby.

Shikadai frowned and looked away from his face, uninterested.

It took him only a brief moment to voiced his protest of being in Kankuro's hands, pumping his tiny fists wildly, he started to cry.

"Yikes," Kankuro said as he passed the baby back to Temari.

As if he knew that he was returned to his mother's arms, Shikadai's cries ceased almost immediately, as Temari cooed over him, smiling.

Kankuro stared as if he saw a warm aura surrounding his sister.

"Gaara?" Temari smiled at her youngest brother. "Do you want to hold him?"

There was a glint of excitement in his eyes, he hesitantly held out his hand.

"I am afraid that I might hurt him."

"You won't, I know," said Temari, as she gently passed her son to Gaara.

Gaara calmed himself as he carried the tiny human being, holding his against his chest.

Shikadai looked up, and stared into his jade green eyes; Gaara stared back into the green eyes that he saw on his sister.

Time seemed to have frozen itself, until Gaara felt a strange sensation on his face, the baby reaching up with his chubby hands and touched his face.

"Aw, he likes you," Temari grinned widely, as she leaned against Shikamaru's shoulder.

Gaara smiled and stroked Shikadai's small face with his finger.

"Hello, I am your Uncle Gaara," he said. "I like you too."

"Aw, not fair," Kankuro scowled.

"Well, Gaara does look more like me than you do," Temari said with a smirk. "Besides, my son hates troublesome things, and that facepaint of yours is just troublesome."

Shikamaru smiled at his wife's comment, as Kankuro sucked his teeth and poured himself another cup of tea.

He held Shikadai until the baby fell asleep again; gently he passed him to Shikamaru, who turned around and took him upstairs to his crib.

"How have you been?" He turned his focus to his sister.

"Good, turns out housework is just as tiring as working full time as a shinobi." She grinned, it was evident to the brothers – she was almost glowing, Temari was the happiest they have ever seen her been.

"That's great," Gaara said.

"Will you take up shinobi work again when Shikadai grow older?" Kankuro asked as he drank his tea.  
Temari paused for a moment, she held her teacup as her husband walked down again and sat by her side.

"We will see," she said with a smile, as she turned at Shikamaru. "He is still supporting the family well, so I suppose it may not be necessary."

Temari laughed as Shikamaru looked around, slightly confused.

"He'd better do that," Kankuro said, eyeing Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled confidently as he clasped his hand around Temari's.

* * *

The four of them sat and talked some more, and finally, her brothers had left to go back to their hotel.

As they saw them off, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"They haven't changed much, didn't they?"

"Yeah, it is great to see them," she said. "They look fine, like great man supporting the village – I bet my parents would be proud of them."

"They would be proud of you as well," he commented, as he nuzzled her hair. "You are a great kunoichi, a fantastic wife, and an awesome mother."

Temari laughed without another word.

"Do you miss them?" He asked with an arching eyebrow.

Temari shrugged. "Sometimes, but it's different now."

"Why?"

"They used to be my only family in the world, while I do miss them from time to time, I have my own family now." A surge of warmth deep inside of him caused his heart to flutter.

He smiled at her and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! Because the family scene in Boruto is too cute :3 I always knew Shikadai would like his uncle Gaara more than uncle Kankuro :p somehow

I hope you enjoy! xoxo Thanks for the love as always

V.S.V


	25. Initiation

The trees danced in the early spring breezes, as Temari cradled Shikadai in her arms.

Shikamaru stood next to the monument, deep in the Nara forest. The shadows cast their mark on his face, cascading like spilled ink on paper

She smiled as fond memories came back to her mind, but today was not about her, it was about this baby she was carrying.

At almost half a year old, Shikadai looked around curiously - this was the furthest he had been from the house.

As she finally stood next to Shikamaru, her husband looked over and smiled.

"Today is finally the day." He said, as he took Shikadai in his arms. Turning around, he smiled at Temari.

"You can come along, just make sure we have to stay ten steps back." He said to her, Temari frowned a little, there was worry in her green eyes.

"What if they decided to hurt him?" She held his arm as they ventured deeper into the sea of trees.

"They won't," he said. "He is a true Nara, and they will know."

As the couple walked, the creatures began to appear from the woods, knowing that their caretaker was here.

Temari always found it fascinating how the herd would realise that it was Shikamaru, and how they would come out together to welcome him.

The first time she came in here still seemed like a dream.

* * *

" _Are you excited?" He asked as he held her hand, the grass crunching beneath their feet._

 _Temari shrugged a little but Shikamaru knew better - she was trembling slightly._

" _Don't tell me you are afraid of deers?" He chuckled. "The most troublesome woman alive is afraid of deer?"_

 _Temari turned around, sighing exasperatedly as she blushed nervously. "Of-of course not, I am not afraid of deer."_

 _Shikamaru held her hand tighter in his hand. "You do realise part of the life of a Nara is to take care of the deer herd right?"_

" _Who said I am going to be a Nara? I can always return the ring, or run off at the wedding." She teased, as she shook off her hand and she ran forward._

 _She heard him call her name, but she did not look back. If he was going to find her, she is going to make it a hard time for him._

 _She ran and leapt around the trees, and finally, she founded herself in the middle of nowhere._

 _The wind brushed across her face, as she looked around - there were trees and grass everywhere._

 _She gulped nervously, trying to listen whether Shikamaru was calling her._

 _She hopped down from the tree top down to ground, trying to figure out where she was - she began to wander, looking around, every shadow seemed the same to her. It was hard for her to resist the temptation to sweep her fan and clear the forest so that she could find her fiance._

 _She walked, and walked and then it happened._

 _A large stag appeared, a few dozen feet as it emerged from the back of a shrub._

 _Its coat glittered, in a light hazel brown that was borderline beige; the antler upon its head branched like branches of a majestic tree. She found the sight of the stag mesmerizing._

 _The stag looked at her calmly as it blinked its large brown eyes._

 _Temari stood there, her knees were slightly wobbly as she did. She dared not to move, scared that it would dart away, or worse, charge against her._

 _The stag's ears fluttered as it slowly turned around, and disappeared into the Nara Woods again._

 _As the glimmer sight faded, she found herself standing in an open ground of the forest; and finally, she heard him calling her._

 _He emerged, casually walking towards her._

 _He found her half shocked, half mesmerized as she stood there._

 _He later told her that she saw the Deer King, the alpha of the deer that often hid itself unless the herd was threatened._

" _It only appears in front of those who are truly Nara," said Shikamaru, as he slung his arm across her shoulder. "Not even those who were born Nara may get to see it."_

 _Temari found herself blushing into oblivion, as he laughed at his flustered fiancee._

* * *

Temari found herself smiling, as they finally stopped in the middle of the open ground where she met the Deer King the first time.

The herd had approached, surrounding them like a circle enclosing them.

Shikamaru lowered Shikadai onto the grass, as he stood up, he took Temari's hand and the two of them stepped back. With his warm grasp, Temari became less tense, her eyes fixated upon her infant son, as the herd closed in towards him.

A large doe approached, lowering its hand and sniffed the baby on the ground. Gently, it licked Shikadai on the face, as he raised a small chubby hand and touched the doe on its face.

Temari found herself strangely touched by the scene as she leaned against Shikamaru, her eyes were suddenly watery.

"Do you think the Deer King will appear today?"

"I am not sure, when I was born, my mother said it didn't." Temari looked up at Shikamaru, as he smiled at the scene of his son being surrounded by the herd. She arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Even you?"

"I saw it once and once only, that time when I buried Hidan deep in the woods; I remember the herd was there watching, and as I walk out of the forest, I turned around and I saw it, the most majestic stag I have ever seen."

"That time in the forest when I saw it …"

"No, it was your moment, only you could see it." Shikamaru smiled at his wife. "The stag is very selective."

Temari smiled back at him. "I wonder when will Shikadai see the Deer King."

"He will," wrapping his arm around her, he smiled as the large doe led the herd away, the dispersed and disappeared back into the shrubs.

Temari approached, Shikamaru trailing behind her as she did, she took the baby in her arms and smiled at him.

"Now you are officially a member of the Nara family," Shikamaru smiled as Temari cooed over their son.

Little did he know, behind their backs hidden in the shrubs, a majestic stag with long, flowing hazel fur, stared at the family with its large brown eyes. Blinking, it watched on as the young family walked away, their backs facing the sea of trees as they left.

* * *

Author's note:

Update! Haha this story is purely random, just bits and pieces of family moments that came into mind :D Shikamaru and Temari are still the young, lovey-dovey couple ... wait until they grow older and then ahahah we all know what is going :D

Anyway, stay tuned for more Shikatema and baby Shikadai moments xoxo

V.S.V


	26. Play Date

"Here's some tea and cakes," Hinata smiled as she put the tray down.

"Ah, finally some time to relax," Ino stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes. "Sai's on mission which made me boring _and_ tired at home."

"You could come find me, after all, things are quite different now that I've came back to the village after travelling with Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, as she turned towards the floor. "Oh look, Boruto is rolling on the floor! How adorable."

Temari smiled as she took a sip from the tea.

Their children sat on the floor, playing with the numerous toys that littered all around the ground.

"Oh look, Sarada's a smart one! She's already able to reading those books on her own." Ino said as she supported her head with her hand, taking a bite out of the cake as she stared at the dark-haired little girl, shoving bricks after bricks into the box with little hesitation.

"Just like her mom," Sakura sneered. Ino rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"More like her dad, I'd say." The light blonde fired back, sneering at her friend before the both of them erupted into wild laughter.

Temari turned from her friends to the children. She saw her son reaching the building blocks, just as he almost did, another little hand snatched it away.

She chuckled as she saw Shikadai scowling slightly, giving Boruto a death stare for taking the block away from him.

"Boruto," Hinata frowned, and hurried over to her son's side. "You must share."

The young child pouted, anxiously clinging to the block he was holding to.

"Go on, give Shikadai the block," Hinata insisted.

"It's ok," Temari smiled as she walked to Shikadai's side. "Besides, Boruto is so young, he doesn't understand yet."

Hinata, looking slightly defeated and ashamed, nodded as she let Boruto go from her hands.

Surprisingly to both mothers, Boruto pushed the block forward, whether intentional or unintentionally, towards Shikadai.

The young Nara stared, blinking his large green eyes, he turned away from Boruto and crawled away.

Temari watched her son as he reached for another block, pushing it on his way, he sat up and hurled it atop of Boruto's block.

Boruto stared, it took him little time before he started to squeal in excitement and giggle.

Shikadai remained calm, yawning slightly as his friend attempted to put another block atop.

Temari smiled at her son, holding him on her lap. "You're a smart one, aren't you?"

She murmured softly, Shikadai seemed to be listening to her, he looked up and smiled at her.

Temari held him up and pressed a kiss on his chubby cheek.

"You're smart," she smiled. "Just like daddy."

* * *

"I'm home," he could smell the aroma of dinner as he walked in. He followed the trail into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"What's cooking?"

"Pork cutlet," she replied. "I beat the hell out of them to make them soft, made my hand all sore."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss onto it. "Does it make it better?"

"Cheesy," she sneered. "How's work today?"

"Normal," he replied. "We're just looking through the blueprints for the railway."

"Railway huh?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "So it'll only take one day to travel from here to Suna with that thing." She dished the food and took it out to the dining table.

"Yes, amazing isn't it?" Shikamaru smiled, following her and sat at the dinner table.

Temari poured her husband a glass of beer. "It is."

Shikamaru ate his dinner quietly, Temari ate, her mind seemed to be wondering elsewhere.

He noticed.

"Something happened today?"

"Nothing much," she smiled. "We went to Hinata's for a play date."

"How was it?"

"Shikadai taught Boruto how to play with blocks." Temari grinned widely, it was almost involuntary. "He's a smart one."

"Uh huh," Shikamaru nodded as he found himself mesmerized in Temari's grin.

"Uh huh? That's all you're gonna say about that?" Temari pouted. "He's only a little more than half a year old, he's already really smart."

"I know," he smiled. "Just like his mom."

He chuckled as Temari's face turned tomato red. "You're just mocking me, you know you beat me in the chunin exams."

"Come on woman," Shikamaru scowled in surprise and slight annoyance. "When're you gonna stop mentioning that?"

"Not until I finally beat you once," Temari snapped, still red from embarrassment.

"You know me," he shrugged. "You've already beaten me several times- the time for the laundry, and then the dishes…"

"Nara Shikamaru!" She screeched, leering from across the table. "I swear…"

"Sorry," Shikamaru sighed. Temari stopped her outburst and stared at her husband.

"But I'm really not mocking you, you'd almost had me beat."

"I still lost."

"Tch, if you hadn't lost that time, you wouldn't have saved me, and ultimately you wouldn't have married me." Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly. "So I guess it turned out for the best."

Temari folded her arms in front of her chest, arching an eyebrow as she leered at him.

Shikamaru sucked his teeth and shook his head. "That being said, what I said is true - Shikadai is smart, like you, like me - he has the best of both worlds."

Temari pouted, yet he could see it from between her eyes, the glances she shot at him - she was trying hard to hold back her laughter.

"Good thing he doesn't have my dead fish eyes," Shikamaru chuckled as he attempted to make his wife laugh. "Our son's gonna be popular with the girls, I'm sure."

Temari shook her head, sighing as an attempt to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"I'm tired," she complained, failing to hide her smile. "If only someone could wash the fryer for me, and perhaps massage me a little…"

Shikamaru stood up and walked up next to her, lowering his head he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.  
"I'll wash the dishes too, go take a shower and wait for your masseur," he winked as he huffed into her ear. "Best be naked."

Temari chuckled softly, as she stood up and pinched Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Make sure the fryer is clean," she smirked. "And don't worry, I'll be."

Shikamaru shook his head as he began to lather up a storm of bubbles in the kitchen.

 _Anything for to make her happy._

* * *

He went to his office at the Hokage's tower the next morning, as he did, he bumped into a blonde man who was just back from a mission.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed as he patted on his back. Shikamaru scowled a little and sighed.

"Yo," he replied.

"Heard the babies went to our place yesterday," said Naruto, as Shikamaru began to recall what Temari had said.

"Y'know what Naruto?" The blonde man stopped his rant as his friend broke the silence he had maintained.

"Our sons will grow to be friends, perhaps rivals too."

"Huh?"

"Obviously my son will be the smarter one."  
"What?"

"Nevermind, troublesome," he smiled as he walked away, leaving Naruto as dumbfounded as ever.

 _He is smart, Temari is strong._

 _With that, Shikadai is going to be smart and strong._

 _Just like mom and dad._

* * *

Author's note:

Another random chapter ... may be too random compared to my other stories; I just thought it'd be cute for them to be proud parents in front of their friends haha

Read and Review xoxo Thanks for the support!

V.S.V


	27. In Exchange

"Hey," he found himself sitting on the edge of his bed. His wife stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

He rubbed his hair with a towel, part of it still dripping. "Yeah?"

"I found a box of your stuff in the storeroom," she pointed at a box, sitting quietly at a corner in their room. "See what's inside and throw away stuff that's not useful anymore, okay? I need to make room for storing other stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, whatever Shikadai needs, I suppose." Temari shrugged. "It's not like we have a giant mansion, we have to be wise with space."

He sighed softly. "Fine, I'll go through it and see if I can toss anything."

Temari nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. "Good."

Shikamaru stood up, and walked up towards Temari, she stepped backwards and found herself up against the wardrobe door.

Shikamaru pressed his hand against the panel door and grinned mischievously at his wife.

"There's more stuff I can toss away too," he eyed his wife, Temari rolled her eyes a little and chuckled, licking her lips as she raised her head.

Just as she was about to say something, a faint crying sound passed through the door.

Shikamaru lowered his head in defeat, shaking his head he put his hand down.

"Troublesome," he shook his head as Temari slipped away, running to the rescue for her son.

He sighed, as he turned around, the box found its way into his peripheral vision.

He walked up slowly and crouched down.

The box was strangely familiar, it was almost like seeing an old friend.

He removed the cover of the box, as he gleaned over the contents, he smiled.

It was basically his childhood, his teenage years in a box.

He gone through the items - a few shogi books, some from Asuma, some from his father; some photos of him and Chouji, Ino, along with other friends, he decided that he was going to frame them.

Removing the photos from the box, he noticed at the bottom of the box was a smaller box.

Decorated with a small yellow ribbon, the cream coloured box stood out quite oddly from its companions.

He gently undone the ribbon and opened it, he smiled, shaking his head with a frown upon seeing it.

It was a stack of paper, and atop of it was Temari's harsh, stroke by stroke handwriting.

"Love … coupon?" He read the word, and found himself scratching his head.

Intrigued, he flipped through the small stack of paper, as he did, Shikamaru found himself utterly amused.

Temari must have given the box to him on one of many occasions they were together; he may have forgotten about this small gift as the person who gave him this was far more important.

"Interesting," he muttered as he glanced through.

The door opened and closed, he found Temari walking in, crashing onto their bed as she did.

"Finally, he's asleep," Temari yawned, arching an eyebrow at Shikamaru. "You're going through your stuff already, that's too efficient for you."

"I did," he smirked. "And guess what I found?"

He waved the stack of coupons in front of her, as her eyes widened in realisation, mixed with surprise, and even a slight trace of horror.

"I thought you forgotten about them," Temari said, her voice soft, almost whisper-like.

"I did, I just found them," Shikamaru turned and glanced at the words again. "Who knew Princess Temari of Suna would do such a girly, cute thing?"

"I want you to think about your deathwish, Shikamaru."

"Is the noble Princess going to go back on her word?"

Temari's face turned bright red, almost like a tomato. She folded her arms in front of her chest, pouting as hard as she could before she sucked her teeth.

"Fine," she said. "I swear Nara Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru smirked, flipping through the stack of coupons, he spotted something he liked.

"I am gonna use this one, right now."

Temari's face turned from red to white and red again as he tore the coupon off and handed it to her.

She took a deep breath, and flexed her arms.

"Lie down," she put down the coupon, on the paper it wrote 'massage'.

Shikamaru walked close to the bed, and unexpectedly he pulled Temari down with him, she stumbled as she collapsed onto the bed, he straddled himself over her.

"Wha-" Temari was still confused as he flipped her over, his hands on her shoulder and he squeezed.

"I said I was going to use it, I didn't say whether I am going to receive or give," he pressed gently and relaxed again as Temari grunted, her face buried in the sheets.

He leaned forward, Temari felt a shiver as his spicy, minty breath lingered next to her.

"I am sorry."

Temari turned her face sideways, there was a slight frown on her face.

"Why sorry?"

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said, Temari raised her hand and pinched him on the nose.

She grinned at him. "I'm not, just … a bit embarrassed."

Shikamaru chuckled softly.

"Forgetful too," he said softly as he leaned closer.

Temari arched an eyebrow, staring into his eyes.

"I didn't buy you a cake," he whispered as his lips turned into an affectionate smile.

"Happy Birthday, Mari."

Temari blinked, there was something wet at the corner of her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" She snapped, rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired!" She turned around, her back facing him.

Shikamaru chuckled softly at his flustered wife as he snuck his arms around her, gently kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm still going to use those coupons, y'know."

"Shut up!" She said, almost stammering.

Shikamaru laughed as he pulled her closer to him, burying his face into her hair, with the faint scent of jasmine hitting his brain he closed his eyes.

"I love you," he muttered softly. Temari did not move, as he smiled to himself.

 _He was pretty sure she heard him._

 _After all, stuff like that is too troublesome to miss._

As he delved deeper into his sleep, he awaited.

Soon, the gap between them would be bridged and she would be three years older than him again.

And soon, their son will be one year old.

 _Soon._

* * *

Author's note:

I intended to post this on Temari's birthday ... obviously I failed, but anyway, enjoy a new chapter!

Thanks for the love and support as always xoxo Will try to update more if I have more ideas hahaha

V.S.V xoxo


	28. Snapshots: Firsts with Shikadai

**Snapshots: _Firsts with Shikadai_**

 _Tap, tap, floop._

As he moved his small chubby legs, his tiny hands held onto the furniture beside him for support.

 _Tap, tap, tap, floop._

Temari grinned as her son stumbled and attempted to walk again. "Here here," she encouraged him as he stumbled and fell again.

As he slowly approached, Temari welcomed him with open arms.

Shikadai paused as he reached the edge of the sofa he was clinging on - there was a short distance between him and his mother, an open ground without anything to hold on.

"Come on, Shikadai," said Temari. "Mommy's here, come!"

Shikadai looked puzzled as he let one of his hands go, his tiny short arm wavered in the air as he attempted to balance himself.

Before Temari could notice, Shikadai took another deep breath and let go with his other hand, gently, he began to wobble towards her without holding onto anything.

 _One, two, three…_ Temari lost count as her son came towards her, she thought he saw him smiling as he finally reached her and fell into her arms.

"Great job!" She held her in his arms and kissed him on his chubby cheek. "You're mommy's smart boy!"

Shikadai giggled as his mother cuddled him, his soft laugh soon turned into a loud yawn.

"Alright, alright," Temari smiled as she took him to the bedroom and put him in the cradle.

She smiled to herself as she put him to bed.

 _Shikamaru's going to be so mad if he knew he missed his son's first steps._

* * *

"Mama," she said, as her son paid little attention to him. "Say mama, Shikadai."

"Meh." He uttered a sound, Shikamaru chuckled as his wife frowned, their son distracted by a nearby toy in his green nursery. As his little feet supported his small frame and tumbled away, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"He knows talking is troublesome," said Shikamaru, Temari nudged him gently with an elbow.

"He has to learn to talk," said Temari. "He's almost there, he can almost pronounce mama now."

"Maybe he is trying to say Papa," said Shikamaru, shrugging as his wife shot him a playful glare.

"I don't think so, since Papa is always at the Hokage's office." Shikamaru frowned as his wife turned to their infant son, smiling at him.  
"Say mama, Shikadai," she said, Shikadai seemed more interested in playing with his toys. His head turned towards the toys cabinet rather than facing his mother.

"Say mama."

"Meh!" The baby pronounced a clear sound with a dissatisfied gruntle.

"Mama," said Temari again as she held him in her arms.

"Me-meh!" Shikadai attempted to free himself from her embrace, pushing with his small hands.

"Say mama!" Temari frowned and wondered why her son was having such a temper today - normally, Shikadai is the calmest baby you would ever see.

"Meh-du!" He pronounced a second syllable this time, Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as he gulped - _he thinks he know where this is going…_

Temari was stunned for a brief second, she gently let the baby go, as he freed himself, slowly wobbling his way to his toys once again.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Yes 'mam."

"Did our son just said mendo for his first word?"

"I'm afraid so," Shikamaru felt a drop of sweat rolling down his face. His mind thinking of hundreds of ways to escape from the room in case Temari loses it.

He turned to look at his wife, Temari held the bridge of her nose with two fingers and shook her head gently. She released her nose with a soft sigh and an exasperated smile on her face.

"He's definitely a Nara." She laughed dryly and looked up to the ceiling. "Must've heard you saying that all the time."  
Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as Temari's laugh continued. "What a drag," said Temari. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and chuckled as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

The couple laughed as their son continued to play with his toys.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at himself in the mirror, dressed in his ceremonial haori, he touched his chin.

"Thinking about growing a beard?" His wife's voice caused him to turn around, she was dressed in the same colour, a light cream shade kimono fastened with a dark green sash across her waist. Her hair was tied neatly into a bun with a hairpin piercing through it, a golden fan dangled at the end of the pin.

"You should wear your hair like this more often," he smiled at her. "It's a good look on you."

"Shut up," Temari turned away with a shy smile. "We're going to be late."

He looked into the mirror again - for a brief second he thought he saw his father, shaking his head, he saw himself again.

"If you were still here, old man," he smiled, remembering the rare occasions his father wore the same ceremonial haori. "If only you could be here to see Shikadai."

He smiled as he lowered his head, staring into his empty hand as he did.

"Shikamaru!"

"Coming," he said, taking one last look in the mirror before walking out of the door.

As he walked out he saw Temari, holding Shikadai by his tiny hand. His son was dressed in small, creamed coloured robes, his hair, now almost at his shoulder, was neatly combed. Shikamaru walked towards the two, he crouched down and smiled at his son. Shikadai responded with a soundless yawn, uninterestedly staring at his father with a pouting face.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile. "This kid," he said softly, before gently enveloping him into his arms and holding him at his chest.

Temari followed her husband as he carried their son, slowly, the family reached the small shrine in the centre of the forest. The herd stared quietly as the family crumpled the grass beneath their feet. Shikadai's eyes glanced around in wonder as they immersed themselves into the sea of grass.

As they finally reached the shrine, Shikamaru put Shikadai atop of a pillow. The small child sat there nonchalantly as he looked around.

As she was told, Temari went to the back of the altar and came out with a tray in her hands.

Shikamaru nodded at her as she placed the tray next to him. He knelt behind Shikadai, whose gaze was fixated at the deer statue, its large magnificent antlers shone in the candlelight, its full form covered in a hazy cloud of incense smoke.

Shikamaru smiled as he saw one of the numerous name tablets behind the statue.

 _Nara Shikaku._

There were numerous other names, some of the tablets were much more ancient he could not recall those honoured by them.

"Ancestors," he said, his voice echoing in the small space of the altar. "As the sixteenth head of the Clan, I present to you, the next generation of the clan - Nara Shikadai."

Shikadai looked at his father, who gently nudged his face towards the altar.

"In time of his first birthday, I shall tie his hair in the Nara fashion, hoping that the ancestors will guide him and look after him." Gently he took the comb and brush it through Shikadai's hair. It was as if Shikadai knew the importance of the event taking place, he stayed completely still as his father tied his hair into a small pigtail.

Temari stared in awe and admiration, as Shikamaru took hold of Shikadai's tiny hands and pulling him up.

"It's done," he smiled at his wife as he turned around with Shikadai. The baby was excited to break free from his father, racing towards his mother in an unsteady step.

"Now, he's truly a Nara boy." Shikamaru smiled as they walked out of the shrine, he reached over and took Shikadai in his arms. The boy turned and reached out for Temari.

"M-ma," Temari jerked towards him as Shikadai made that sound.

"Yes Shikadai?"  
"M-ma,ma," the boy frowned. "Ma-ma."

Temari broke into a wide grin and took Shikadai back from her husband. "See, Shikadai finally said mama!"

"Alright, you win," said Shikamaru, who smiled as his wife pressed kisses on their son's cheek.

"Me-mendo," said Shikadai as he used his small hands to push Temari's face away from him.

Shikamaru smiled at the sight of his wife and son, as his thoughts flowed back to every morning of the past month, when he snuck out of bed an hour earlier than his wife - which was very early, to check on his son and more importantly, to practice with him.

It would be years later when Temari finally found out; at this moment, Shikamaru was only enjoying the pure joy of having his wife and son, by his side.

"Happy Birthday baby," he heard Temari said, only to found out that she was not talking to their son but to him.

"Baby, huh?" Shikamaru reached out and embraced her at the waist. "I thought you forgot."

"How could I? The Nara men are so lazy, their birthdays are two consecutive days." Temari grinned. "I was just busy preparing for Shikadai's so I didn't do much for you, yet," said Temari, smiling mischievously. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Sounds good," he leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

They walked around the woods until Shikadai was asleep, Shikamaru took over and held their son, Temari sneaked her arm underneath his and leaned onto him as they walked home.

 _Together, as a family._

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the very, very late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Recently, I have suffered some abuse in the review sections of my other stories. I just want to take this opportunity to say that it is okay for you to not like plots, how stories are written etc., constructive criticism is always welcomed but abuse and cyberbullying is not acceptable. I welcome readers to give their honest opinion and even to PM me if there are things in my stories that concern you; bear in mind that while I can easily dismiss these abusive remarks, some may be accidentally triggered.

Let's keep this site a friendly environment to share stories and creative ideas! Thank you for supporting my stories as always.

Lots of love,

V.S.V xoxo


End file.
